Empêche moi
by Des roses et des Orties
Summary: Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'années en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa. SakuraItachi et d'autres .. Défis proposé par Manolita de fffr
1. Mise en place

Titre : Empêche-moi 

Auteur : Llewela

Bêta-lectrice : Ortence

Mail : Philoishome at hotmail . Com

Résumé : Réponse au défis proposé par Manolita-san  
Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'année en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.  
Sakura/Itachi et d'autres ..

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi .. même le sexy Itachi tant pis ..  
Des personnages sont rajoutés à la suite, ils appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés donc pas touches non plus.

N.b : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres ..) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitre ...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitre ...)  
Pour le moment j'ai écrit (et publié sur un autre site) la première version des 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur et à mesure que je les ai recorrigé ici.

Dépassée par l'orthographe (et la compréhension propre de mon texte .. Et oui quand on écrit on se comprend mais pour les autres ...? Nyu ? J'ai donc fais appel à une super bêta-lectrice (Ortennnnnnnnnnnnce !!!)

_ç__a y est, tu devrais plus être dépassée, c'est moi qui corrige, alors s' il y a des remarques à faire sur l'orthographes, c'est pour moi ._  
Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages

_**Remarques : Les rewievs, ça serait bien d'en mettre, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécier (ou pas ) Moi, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout pour Llewla .Merci d'avance**. Ortence_

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!

La jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux roses aux épaules, avec de magnifiques yeux verts se retourna vers son interlocuteur, sourit puis se dirigea vers le jeune crieur.  
Elle prit un faux air colérique et le tapa sur la tête en rigolant.

-Ne crie pas comme sa Naruto !!  
-Meuuuh !! T.T pourquoi tu me tapes toujours ?  
-Naruto-no-Bakaaaa

Le jeune homme se retourna, vexé et partit en avant. Elle resta quelques minutes en arrière pour mieux le regarder ...  
Trois ans ... Leur séparation avait été longue mais maintenant ils étaient de nouveau si proches.  
Ces trois dernières années, elle avait fait en sorte de ne plus "être" le boulet de l'équipe mais y était-elle arrivée ?

Trois longues années ...  
C'est vrai qu'il avait grandi et que ses traits du visage s'étaient vieilli. Mais il gardait le même sourire et la même façon de rire qu'avant.  
Ses yeux bleus qu'ils la faisaient toujours autant hésiter à le punir, son assurance …

Il avait changé pourtant, il essayait toujours de faire en sorte qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

_Depuis son départ ...  
Depuis sa fuite ...  
Depuis sa disparition .._

_Sasuke ..._

-Sakura-chan tu viens ?  
Elle releva la tête hésitante puis courut vers lui. En la voyant agir de la sorte il comprit bien ce à quoi elle pensait...  
Ils avaient été si tristes après _son_ départ et pourtant, malgré leurs efforts combinés à eux et aux autres ninjas de Konoha, ils n'avaient pas réussi à ramener leur ami.  
Il lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Ils sortirent du village, éclairés par un soleil rayonnant et arrivèrent dans la clairière en question. La même où ils avaient passé leurs épreuves des clochettes, la première fois avec Sasuke, la seconde juste tous les deux.

Ne voyant pas arriver leur sensei, Sakura s'assit contre l'un des trois poteaux alors que Naruto partait pour vérifier si leur maître n'était pas encore en train de flâner dans les alentours.

Comme d'habitude, c'est la dèche... Et Kakashi-sensei qui n'est toujours pas arrivé... pensa à regret le jeune homme blond.  
Il redescendit de son arbre et chercha sa compagne des yeux.  
-Sakura-chan ? T'es-là ?

Le manque de réponse ne fit qu'accroître l'anxiété de Naruto qui commença à paniquer et se mit à farfouiller les lieux en hurlant son prénom.  
La jeune otage à l'autre de bout de la clairière hurla alors de toutes ses forces.

« NARUTO !! »

Quand le blond entendit l'appel, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita vers les agresseurs de la jeune fille et découvrit une figure familière.  
-Tiens mais qui voilà !

Le teint bleu pâle, une énorme épée posée sur l'épaule avec un manteau parsemé de nuages rouges, Naruto reconnut sans peine le déserteur de Kiri no Uni Oshigaki Kisame. Sachant très bien que les membres de l'akatsuki marchait par paire il se douta de la présence de l »autre enflure » comme il aimait dire : Itachi Uchiwa.  
-J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon sensei. Où sont sakura et Itachi ?

Le déserteur lui ria au nez puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de sadisme apparut.  
-Évite de parler à ma place gamin... La petite rosette est partie compter fleurette avec Itachi si tu veux tout savoir mais bon plus important moi je suis là pour te bloquer le passage.  
-OU SONT SAKURA ET KAKASHI ??  
-Qui te parle de Kakashi ? Le rendez-vous n'était qu'une excuse pour vous appâter dehors .. Kakashi ne rentrera pas de sa mission perso avant deux bonnes semaines  
Trêves de bavardage j'ai pas le temps de m'amuser

Le combat qui s'engagea aurait pu s'avérer des plus dur mais Naruto choisit la facilité en lançant un Taijuu kage bushin no Justu et donc en se multipliant par centaines.  
Les clones se lancèrent qui Kisame qui les détruisit facilement mais cela l'occupait le temps que le baka blond aille chercher son amie.

Sakura de son coté, se tenait à quelques mètres, prise en grippe par celui qu'elle détestait le plus, celui qui avait incité son amour de jeunesse à quitter le village et à abandonner ses amis derrière lui, ce monstre sans scrupules qui tentait depuis maintenant quatre ans d'attraper Naruto pour récupérer son Bijuu et le tuer au passage, celui qui avait manqué de faire disparaître le Kazekage .. Son sang bouillonait .. Elle avait hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
-Si tu viens pour Naruto saches, que tu devras d'abord te débarrasser de moi !!

-ça tombe bien .. je ne prévois pas de m'occuper de lui pour le moment, mais par contre j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Qu'es-ce que tu me veux Itachi ?  
-T'envoyer faire quelque chose…  
-Et puis quoi encore, je suis pas ta boniche !!!  
-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour lui ou pour nous.  
-De qui et de quoi parles-tu Itachi bordel !!  
-Toi seule peux le faire, il faut que tu remontes à la source du problème : le meurtre d'Haku.  
-Je pige rien à ce que tu dis mais pas grave ... Vu que je vais t'éclater !

Faisant craquer ses jointures, Sakura concentra sa force dans ses poings pour fracasser la tête de son adversaire mais le loupa et explosa l'air de combat sur quelques mètres.

« Je te préviens Itachi, ne me sous-estime pas !!!! »

. « ... _Vas et empêches-moi de commettre l'irréparable ._.. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se retrouvait face à deux yeux rouges traversés par trois virgules qui s'unirent .. Sakura tomba dans les bras de son agresseur, qui lui évitait une douloureuse chute avec le sol puis se mit à la recherche de son coéquipier qui semblait toujours en train de lutter contre le réceptacle de Kyubi.

« Alors gamin, tu fais quoi sans tes clones ?!

-Kisame on bouge, laisses-le !  
-Hein ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et, distrait par son coéquipier, se prit une attaque de son adversaire en pleine face. Le jeune blond posa alors son regard sur Itachi puis, vit le corps de son amie ...  
Une colère sans nom l'envahit ...

« LACHES-LA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! »

Sa respiration devint alors saccadée, les marques sur ces joues prirent une couleur rouge vif. Naruto était hors de lui et faisait un combat intérieur avec son démon pour l'empêcher de sortir.

_**Je ne me contrôle plus, la haine me monte à la tête**_

_Sale gamin, laisses-toi aller, je vais me charger des deux marioles _

_**Non je ne te laisserais pas mon CORPS !!!!**_

_Tu veux encore perdre un ami ? L'abandon de l'autre brun ne t'a-il pas déjà assez peiné ? Allez, laisses-moi faire je te dis !_

Une lueur orange scintilla alors autour de Naruto, son chakra était devenu si énorme, que l'on pouvait le voir à l'oeil nu et il repoussait ses adversaires. Ses yeux avaient changé d'aspect, ils semblaient plus ... bestiaux  
Itachi trouva que le moment était judicieux pour partir  
« Naruto-kun nous te laissons ton amie, prends en soin. Kisame, on s'arrache !  
-Hm »

Le Brun lâcha sa proie et Naruto la rattrapa de justesse, étouffant toutes les insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit pour qualifier l'aîné des Uchiwa ...

Naruto plaça sa main dans le cou froid de la jeune fille cœur battait encore mais, pourtant son corps ne répondait plus, on aurait dit que la vie l'avait quittée.  
« Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait ? Itachi réponds-moi »

L'Uchiwa se retourna et lui répondit en souriant d'un air nostalgique.  
« Je l'ai envoyée à l'endroit où elle _devrait_ être pour qu'elle répare une erreur passée ... »

Puis, il disparut avec Kisame. Naruto se retrouva seul et se dirigea vers le village pour y trouver Tsunade dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse soigner Sakura.  
Il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, où se tenait une réunion de Jounins, parmi eux, Naruto reconnut Shikamaru et Neji qui le dévisagèrent d'un air perplexe.

Tellement essoufflé, il ne put faire une phrase compréhensible et s'évanouit après avoir prononcé :

« Saku ... ra ... Foret ... Faux rendez-vous ... Itachi ... Kisame ... soins, la vieille »


	2. Arrivée

Titre : Empêche-moi

Auteur : Llewela

Bêta-lectrice :Ortence

Mail : Philoishome at hotmail . Com

Résumé : Réponse au défis proposé par Manolita-san  
Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'année en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.  
Sakura/Itachi et d'autres ..

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi .. même le sexy Itachi, tant pis ..  
Des personnages sont rajoutés à la suite, ils appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés donc pas touches non plus.

Nb : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres ..) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitre ...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitre ...)  
Pour le moment j'ai écrit (et publié sur un autre site) la première version des 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur et à mesure que je les ai recorrigé ici. (ou plutot une fois qu'Ortence ai jetté un coup d'oeil dessus :-))  
Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages

**Remarques : Les rewievs, ça serait bien d'en mettre, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécier (ou pas ) Moi, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout pour Llewela .Merci d'avance**. Ortence 

* * *

Dans la foret de Konoha, 12h30

Trois jeunes adultes attendaient leur professeur qui encore une fois était en retard. Il fallait dire que pour sa défense, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela et surtout qu'il avait toujours de _très bonnes excuses_**bidons.** Le plus impatient des trois, n'y tenant plus, frappa dans un tronc d'arbre, faisant tomber les fruits qui s'y trouvaient mais surtout en laissant une belle empreinte dessus.  
« Ptain ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore le vieux ? »

Du haut de ses 1,75 mètre de hauteur et de ses 17 ans, cette tête brune se nommait Shisui Uchiwa. Membre du clan Uchiwa de la partie secondaire, tête brûlée de son équipe, c'était aussi un sacré plaisantin qui se faisait souvent rabrouer par ses deux camarades.  
« Kakashi-san n'est pas encore là, mais c'est une habitude chez lui ... calme-toi, s'il te plaît et puis il devrait arriver non ? »

Négligeant le suffixe -sensei derrière le nom de son ancien maître, d'un ton calme et blasé, des cheveux longs noirs attachés en queue basse, l'aîné des héritiers du clan Uchiwa, Itachi était considéré comme le génie de sa génération.  
En effet à seulement sept ans, il maîtrisait déjà le premier niveau du sharigan et les techniques de Katon, spécialité de son clan. Accepté en tant qu'Anbu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Il était là pour annoncer la nomination de ses deux ex-camarades d'équipe.  
« Non mais, j'y crois pas ... tu te casses y'a quatre ans pour ta promotion d'Anbu et maintenant, quand tu reviens le seul truc que t'as à me dire c'est « calmes-toi, veux-tu ? » Haku, par pitié, redescends ou je vais l'éclater contre le sol. »

Un ricanement venant de l'un des arbres, l'Uchiwa aîné sourit et soupira ... Puis il se dirigea vers l' arbre et il remonta la tête vers sa coéquipière.  
« Et toi, là-haut toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
-T'as pas posé la bonne question ... c'est Anne, ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu toujours rien venir ? »

Un ricanement de Shisui entraîna un regard noir de son ainé, la benjamine du groupe était perchée quelques branches au-dessus du sol et tripatouillait ses cheveux négligemment, pas du tout intimidé par l'aîné des Uchiwa.  
« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire un truc aussi con ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner une réponse si tu ne me poses pas la question ? »

Elle avait utilisé le même ton que Itachi et ce dernier soupira en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la « bêtise des femmes ». La jeune femme le prévint que s'il continuait, il allait devoir faire beaucoup plus pour avoir sa réponse.  
« Haku, ma sœur Haku ne vois-tu rien venir ?  
-Non mon Ita-kun je ne vois que l'herbe qui verdoie et la poudre qui ... merde, c'est quoi déjà ... ? »

Ladite Haku descendit donc de son arbre et rejoignit le reste du groupe pendant qu'Itachi la suivait tout en rechignant ...  
-Mon Ita-kun , c'est trop drôle !...

Uchiwa junior était en train de s'étrangler de rire tellement la scène était insolite ...  
Effectivement, imaginer un anbu de renommé mondial se faire appeler ''mon Ita-kun'' par une simple jounin. Il y avait de quoi rire, enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue.  
-Hm…  
- Alors, tu nous as toujours pas expliqués le pourquoi de ta présence et l'absence de ton masque monsieur l'anbu !

Itachi ne lui répondit pas en reprenant son sourire énigmatique.  
-Ohayo les enfants !!

Un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé que les trois autres apparut.  
-KAKASHI-SENSEI VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD !!! hurlèrent les deux garçons.  
-Vous abusez sérieusement, pour une fois que l'autre est là ... lança la benjamine d'un ton enjoué en désignant Itachi du doigt.  
-Excusez-moi, j'ai été retardé par…  
-Aux autres peut-être, mais pas à nous ! dire les trois shinobis d'une voix unie.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque. Ses élèves n'avaient pas changés malgré le temps ...  
Et oui, parmi toutes les équipes possible, il avait fallu qu'on lui donne celle composée des membres de la famille Uchiwa. De la branche principale ou secondaire, ses élèves étaient tous des Uchiwa à par entière sauf la petite dernière ...  
-Bon, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici Kakashi-sensei ?  
-Oui Haku, mais Itachi ne vous a rien dit ?

Un regard noir venant de la part des ses deux coéquipiers donna un frisson Itachi ...  
_Oula 'zont pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur tous les deux._  
-Bon alors je vais vous expliquer ...

Kakashi entreprit alors un long monologue sur les années passées en la compagnie de ses trois où deux élèves suivant les moments... Le départ d'Itachi pour la section anbu et enfin :

« Tout ça pour vous dire, que maintenant, vous pouvez rattraper votre aîné. Votre nomination chez les ANBUs a été acceptée à l'unanimité.

-NANI ??? hurla le brun. »

La jeune fille, elle, garda son étonnement et sa satisfaction pour sa propre personne et se contenta d'un sourire. Elle accorda même une pichenette à Itachi pour le faire sortir de ses songes. Ce dernier ne réagit pas créant la fausse hilarité des deux nominés.

« Il est tellement sur le c.l qu'il est parti sur une autre planete, on dirait Haku .. Dit Shisui en s'étouffant à moitié.

-Allez Ita, fais pas ton jaloux, chacun son tour hein .. Itachi ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand il se rendirent compte que leur aîné avait activé son sharigan et semblait vraiment ailleurs. Il revint à lui quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Kakashi-san, je reviens, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'intrigue, lui dit-il en indiquant du regard un recoin du bosquet.

Les jounins le regardèrent sans vraiment trop comprendre, puis leur maître activa lui aussi sa pupille et regarda à son tour vers le coin de verdure où il aperçut une jeune femme étendu, visiblement inconsciente.  
-Allons voir son état de santé.

Haku partit la première sans attendre les autres, s'approcha sans méfiance du corps et vérifia le pouls de la jeune inconnue.  
_Quel contraste entre les deux ._.. pensa alors Itachi  
La jeune fille étendue avait de magnifiques cheveux rose lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, alors que ceux de Haku étaient châtains clairs, de plus ceux de sa coéquipière lui arrivaient aux fesses . Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par sa coéquipière qui lui demandait de dégager le passage. ((en gros : Bouge Ita bordel !!) Elle portait sur son dos la jeune fille et refusa d'un regard que l'un d'entre nous s'approcha d'elle.

L'équipe se dirigea vers Konoha no Kuni dans un silence religieux .À l'entrée , les gardes les saluèrent, étonnés de les voir rentrer si tôt.  
-Kakashi-san ? Je vous croyais parti pour la journée avec les p'tits jeunes ?  
-Nous avons trouvé cette jeune fille inconsciente…Elle vous rappelle quelqu'un ?  
-Ma foi non, mais bon, 'devriez-l'en ..

Le soldat n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la malade, sur le dos d'Haku était déjà partie vers l'hôpital. Ses compagnons la suivirent à leur rythme sachant très bien qu'elle ne les laisserait pas entrer pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de l'inconnue.

¤¤¤¤¤

-Ah, bonjour Uchiwa-chan !  
-Bonjour oba-san, j'ai besoin d'une salle pour m'occuper de cette jeune fille. Tu peux me faire libérer la chambre habituelle ?  
-Bien sûr !

_Uchiwa-chan .. _Elle haïssait quand on l'appelait de la sorte, et ses frères ne se gardaient pas de lui en tenir rigueur. _Aucune honte à être une Uchiwa,_pour eux, peut être, mais pour elle qui venait de la rue après avoir été chassée de chez ses parents, la situation lui paraissait différente. Elle n'avait pas honte de porter ce nom, elle se demandait juste si elle le méritait réellement.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas immédiatement rendue compte qu'elles étaient arrivées, l'infirmière les avait mené à la pièce qu'avait demandée la jeune femme, la jeune femme remercia son guide et entra dans la pièce. Elle sortit son matériel et commença à ausculter l'étrangère aux cheveux roses.  
En premier, elle s'occupa des fonctions pulmonaires, mais visiblement, rien n'était à signaler, un pouls régulier, une respiration normale ...Quelques hématomes, signes d'un entraînement assez « intensif », une vilaine cicatrice au bas ventre mais, rien de sérieux.  
-ALORS, ELLE VA COMMENT ??????

Une veine de frustration apparut sur le front de la medic-nin , elle sauta sur le gêneur et fit craquer ses jointures sous son nez tout en disant « Shisui no baka .. On est dans un hopital, tu savais ? Oui ? Et alors, que fait-on dans un hôpital ? Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu ? Ah oui, on ne crie paaaaas »  
-Haku, je me rends ! Stop ! onegaï !!!

-T'avais pas quelqu'un à ausculter toi ? demanda l'aîné Uchiwa, adossé à la porte.

-Et toi, pas un cousin turbulent à surveiller ? Lui répondit-elle au tac o tac

Il soupira pour toute réponse, signalant ainsi son abandon de la joute verbale.

- Haku 1, Itachi 0

-SHISUI !!!! crièrent les deux concernés.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas crier .. ok, ok j'ai rien dit !

-Comment va-elle?  
-Pas trop mal, il faut juste qu'elle dorme un peu nii-san.  
-Ok, je la veillerai cette nuit si besoin est. D'ici là, tu t'en occupes ?  
-Ouais, pendant que j'y suis, vous pouvez aller faire le rapport au vieux ? Je suis sûre que Kakashi-sensei ne l'a pas fait.  
-Pas de problème, j'men occupe Haku. Itachi, tu veux venir ou tu retournes voir ton supérieur?  
-Non non, je viens avec toi, comme ça, je pourrais te parler de quelque chose.  
-Bon Haku sur ce…  
-Yep !

Ils sortirent tous les deux en silence, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme. Elle passa alors sa tête par la fenêtre pour les entendre se disputer comme le feraient deux frères.

_Chambre insonorisée .._Elle sourit malgré elle, se disant que malgré les années, rien ne changeait entre ses deux là, et c'était tant mieux.  
-Uchiwa-chan ? J'ai un visiteur pour vous.

C'était l'infirmière de tout à l'heure qui venait d'arriver, avec un petit garçon brun dans les jambes, les joues encore rougies à cause de sa timidité.  
**  
**_**Sasuke…**_

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage d'Haku, parmi tous les membres du clan, il devait être celui auquel elle tenait le plus ,après Itachi et Shisui. Elle l'incita d'un coup de tête à s'approcher après avoir remerciée l'infirmière. Très content de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande soeur, Sasuke lui relata sa journée à l'académie ...  
De ses camarades aux professeurs en passant par son opinion sur le chef du village. Il semblait très enthousiaste. Puis son regard se fit inquiet.  
-Dis, onee-chan, tu es là pour ton traitement ou…  
-Non, c'est parce que l'on a trouvés cette jeune fille tout à l'heure avec Shisui et Ita.  
-Ah ! Nii-sama était avec vous ?  
-Oui, il était venu exprès nous voir avant la dissolution totale de l'équipe.  
-Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Sasuké interloqué  
-Parce que, on se fait vieux et que l'on va intégrer nos propres groupes d'unité Sasuke.  
-Dans ma classe, il y a un garçon qui est toujours tout seul, je crois qu'il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, c'est triste pour lui, non ?  
-Oui et en plus ce n'est pas gentil tu devrais aller lui parler.  
-Impossible ! Il ne m'aime pas car d'après lui, je suis meilleur que lui.

Elle regarda le petit garçon et un léger voile passa dans ses yeux. Si seulement il savait combien ce petit avait pu souffrir .. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke s'était approcher du lit et regardait la jeune femme assoupie l'air intrigué.  
-Elle a beaux cheveux roses ... Comme Haruno-chan dans ma classe.  
-Oh ! Tu es dans la classe de Sakura-chan ?  
-Oui, mais elle n'arrête pas de rougir quand je lui parle ... sinon elle bafouille un peu comme son amie Ino.  
-Rhalalalala tu seras un tombeur sans doute .. comme Ita et Shisui

-Pourquoi je devrais tomber onee-san ?

Elle commença alors à rire, Sasuke se retourna perplexe, visiblement il n'avait pas comprit le sens de la phrase.

On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ... Sandaïme-sama ?

Automatiquement les deux ninjas se levèrent et saluèrent le chef du village  
-Laissez donc cela Hakufu et Uchiwa Sasuke-kun  
-Comme vous voulez.

Haku releva la tête, un sourire imprimé sur le visage, elle appréciait beaucoup l'Hokage du village car après tout qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ? Qui l'aurait accepté dans ce village et lui aurait laissé devenir ninja ? Ou encore, qui aurait proposé à la famille Uchiwa pour son adoption ?  
Elle lui devait énormément de choses, à lui et à Yondaïme-sama aussi.

Sasuke salua le puissant ninja, puis quitta la pièce après avoir embrassée sa soeur.

-Tes frères m'ont brièvement expliqué la situation, as-tu une idée sur son identité ?  
-Non, j'espérais que vous la reconnaîtriez .

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais elle me fait tout de même un peu penser à la petite Haruno Sakura-chan si on y regarde bien.C'est son portrait en plus agé !  
-Oui, j'admets qu'il y a une ressemblance ...  
-Normal, vu que je suis Sakura Haruno.

_**Nani ?**_  
Tellement absorbés dans leurs pensées, les deux ninjas ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que la malade s'était éveillée.  
-Pardon ? Sakura-chan n'a que 5 ans, comment voulez-vous être cette personne ?  
-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????

_AIE, mes oreilles ._..  
L'Hokage regarda la jeune femme avec intérêt puis lui demanda de s'expliquer.  
-Vous prétendez être Sakura Haruno ?  
-Mais Hokage-sama, vous êtes mort !!! Vous vous êtes fait tué par Orochimaru en lui amputant ses deux bras en loupant la technique de scellement de Yondaïme-sama !!!!  
-Pardon ? Orochimaru a disparu depuis maintenant plusieurs années et je doute qu'il revienne un jour à Konoha mademoiselle.

_Mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Sandaïme-sama tué par Orochimaru-sensei ?_  
-Heu ! s'il vous plait... Dites-moi pour voir.. ça fait combien de temps que Kyubi a été tué ?

_Quelle question stupide !!_ Haku y répondit avec mépris.  
-6ans  
-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????

_Re AIE MES OREILLES !!_  
-Bon, faisons simple mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien de Konoha et que vous êtes bien Sakura Haruno ? Quelle est votre explication ?  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous .. J'ai été agressée par un criminel dans la foret mais j'étais pour vous environ .. onze ans plus tard et je me réveille et vous m'annoncez que j'ai remonté ces onze ans ???

-Qu'es-ce qui me prouve que vous racontez la vérité?  
-Vous vous nommez Sarutobi et vous êtes le Sandaïme de ce village.  
-N'importe quel habitant saurait cela ...  
-Vous avez nommez Yondaïme alors que à la base vous vouliez que se soit Orochimaru mais ses dernières expériences vous ont laissez un goût amer ... Vous l'avez laissé filer alors que vous auriez dû le tuer... Vous voulez que je continue ? demanda la jeune femme comme si elle récitait sa leçon devant un professeur.  
-...  
-Votre animal d'invocation est le singe qui peut accessoirement se transformer en ba…

Haku interrompit la tirade de Sakura avec un geste marquant son impatience.  
-Cela ne prouve en rien votre appartenance à ce village.  
-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Que Tsunade-sama était l'élève de Sandaïme-sama ici présent et que je suis son apprentie moi aussi ?

_Ah ! Enfin un sujet que je peux tester._  
-_SI_ vous êtes vraiment son élève montrer sa technique personnelle. Elle a dû vous l'apprendre…  
-Oui, mais excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir brûler ma vie juste pour votre bon plaisir et alors que je suis indemne.

_Confirmation, elle dit la vérité ._..  
-Cela suffit mesdemoiselles ... Sakura je vous crois mais j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu plus en détail ce qui vous a conduit ici même ...  
-J'étais en mission avec mon coéquipier…  
-Un seul coéquipier, ce n'est pas normal qui est-il ?  
-Uzumaki Naruto et notre deuxième coéquipier a ... déserté le village suite à une envie de vengeance.  
-Je vois  
-Bref, toujours est-il que nous attendions notre sensei, Kakashi et qu'il était pour changer, en retard.

Haku ricana silencieusement, attirant un regard intrigué de la part de la jeune fleur.

_Alors malgré les années, il n'aurait pas changé d'un pouce ?_  
-Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des membres d'une organisation nommé Akutsuki et avons dû répliquer. Naruto s'occupait de Kisame pendant que je m'occupais de l'autre ...

À la nomination de l'organisation, un frisson parcourrut le dos d'Haku, qui lança un regard désespéré à l'Hokage.  
-Son nom ?  
-Je l'ignore et j'en suis désolé. Il a lancé une technique de Genjutsu et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais ici.

Un silence s'installa ...  
-Bon, disons que vous dîtes la vérité, il faut qu'on vous trouve une couverture d'emprunt pour le temps où elle restera avec nous, Hokage-sama.  
-Oui, il le faut. Désormais tu te nommeras Sakura Ayara ... une cousine éloignée d'un village voisin.  
-Je peux garder mon activité de ninja ?  
-Bien sur. Les ninjas-medecin sont rares de nos jours ... Tu suivras Hakufu dans ses missions. _SI_ tu as suivi l'entraînement de Tsunade, tu devrais pouvoir survivre ... Sur ce, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse. Pour l'hébergement, elle peut loger chez toi ?  
-Hm, je ne vois pas de problème.  
-Bien, alors bonne soirée mesdemoiselles.

Laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans un silence déstabilisant, Sakura prit son courage à deux mains, et engagea la conversation avec l'inconnue.  
-Bon, je refais les présentations, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.  
-Ici, c'est Ayara, Sakura Ayara, s'il te plaît.  
-Ok, donc Sakura Ayara.  
-Enchantée, moi c'est Haku.  
-Alors, racontes ! À quoi ressemble-t-on dans le futur ?  
-Et bien ...  
-Hm ?  
-Mieux vaut que je ne te dise rien ... ça pourrait changer des choses.

Haku la regarda d'abord surprise, elle ne l'aurait pas crue si préventive mais finalement, elle se dit que si Tsunade-sama l'avait choisie pour apprentie, elle devait en avoir dans la cabeza ( tête 'scusez une expression du sud ...)  
-Bon, il est tard. Enfiles ta veste et viens, on rentre.

Elle prit la veste que lui tendait la jeune femme et la suivit à travers l'hôpital, puis dans Konoha, elle marchant tout en laissant son regard flâner à certains endroits et coins de la ville avec nostalgie.  
Mais, quand Sakura se rendit compte où Haku comptait l'emmener, elle eut un blocage et s'arrêta, interdite, devant la porte du quartier Uchiwa.  
« On ne peut pas entrer là-dedans, c'est réservé au Uchiwa.  
-ça tombe bien, vu que j'en suis une. Haku Uchiwa 'scuse, j'aime pas préciser.

-UCHIWA ? Comme Sasuke Uchiwa ? Ou encore Itachi Uchiwa ?  
-Hai ! Ils sont mes frères d'adoption .. il y a aussi Shisui mais lui c'est mon ... cousin je dirais  
- ... Adoption ?  
-J'ai été ramassée par l'ancien sensei d'Iatchi et Shisui pendant une mission. L'Hokage m'a fait passer les tests nécessaire et j'ai été nommée ninja de Konoha. J'ai ensuite été adoptée par Fugaku-san et Mikoto-san.  
-Oh !Je vois ... mais je préfère dormir à l'hôtel je ne veux pas te causer de problème.  
-En dormant là-bas, tu vas m'en causer justement ...

« -Quoi ? une amie des Uchiwas qui loge à l'hôtel ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de place pour la logé ! » fit Haku en immitent de vieille commère.

-J'entends déjà les ragots !!  
-Je ne… commença Sakura.  
-Tu viens, point barre et puis, comme ça je vais pouvoir te présenter aux autres ...

Elle la suivit à contre cœur jusqu'à la demeure principale. Celle où résidait Itachi, Sasuke et leurs parents. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sakura, respirer smblait devenir un acte difficile tout à coup… Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver un état stable, que déjà, un Uchiwa lui apparut criant de toute sa voix :

« ITACHI !!! ELLES SONT RENTRÉES !!! »


	3. Uchiwa's familly

Titre : Empêche-moi

Auteur : Llewela

Bêta-lectrice : Ortence

Mail: Philoishome at hotmail. Com

Résumé : Réponse au défi proposé par Manolita-san

Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'années en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.  
Sakura/Itachi et d'autres…

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.. même le sexy Itachi tant pis...

Des personnages sont rajoutés à la suite, ils appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés, donc pas touches non plus.

N.b : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres..) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitres...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitres...)

Pour le moment j'ai écrit les 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur et à mesure que je les ai recorrigés.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice, parce que vraiment là.. T-T je suis dépassée..Çay est, tu devrais plus être dépassée, c'est moi qui corrige, alors s'il y a des remarques à faire sur l'orthographe, c'est pour moi .

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages.

Aussi au passage, pourquoi 'ya pas de reviews ? Vous savez je vais pas vous manger.. T-T

_**Duo : Faut dire, avec ton physique tu n'inspire pas vraiment**_

_**Duo un mot de plus et c'est le lemon qui y passe...**_

Dans ce chapitre j'opte pour un POV et il en sera ainsi pour le reste de l'histoire car après tout.. C'est plus pratique pour comprendre ce que ressent Sakura et les autres...

Au passage, elle appelle Itachi : l'Uchiwa, alors que pour les autres c'est : prénom san. Je précise, vu qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'Uchiwa xD

**Remarques : Les rewievs, ça serait bien d'en mettre, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécier (ou pas ) Moi, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout pour Llewla.Merci d'avance**. Ortence

* * *

POV Sakura

Le jeune homme qui venait de crier s'approcha et nous fit la bise à toutes les deux en souriant. Son activité me rappelait Naruto...  
« O-k-a-e-r-i n-a-s-a-i  
-Tadaïma ! Sakura, je te présente Shisui Uchiwa. C'est le cousin d'Itachi et de Sasuke.  
-ET le tien au passage ne l'oublies pas.. Enchanté, Sakura ?  
-Ayara ! Je viens d'un petit village pas très loin d'ici, dans les montagnes.

-Je vois, et ça va mieux ? Elle ne t'a pas soigné trop brutalem »

Avant même que Shisui n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Haku l'avait frappée sur le dessus du crâne  
_Hum… dangereuse visiblement. Vu la tête de Shisui-san, elle doit taper fort en prime !_  
« Aïe ! Tu pourrais être plus délicate très chère !  
-...  
-Et voilà, elle se remet en mode je-ne-parle-pas-ne-me-soules-pas-je-ne-suis-pas-d'humeur! »

Ils commencèrent alors tous les deux une joute verbale assez amusante...  
Il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante quinze, il lui semblait plus petit que Saï, il avait des cheveux courts, bruns et des yeux... des yeux made in Uchiwa, noirs.

_Shisui Uchiwa ... Son nom me disait quelque chose, mais je mis plusieurs minutes avant de me rappeler ce que j'avais appris sur lui pendant mon entraînement avec Tsunade-sama. Par contre, celui d'Haku-san ne me revenait vraiment pas.._

_Tué quelque temps avant le départ d'Itachi. Déclaré comme suicidé par la lettre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, les habitants ont toujours pensé que c'était Itachi qui l'avait tué et avait utilisé le sharigan pour copier son écriture.._

Visiblement, ils s'entendaient bien.  
« À part ça, Sakura bienvenue chez les Uchiwa .. Je pense que mon oncle devrait pouvoir te recevoir d'ici peu.. Tiens, Itachi.

Mon regard se tourna aussitôt vers les escaliers et je manquais de m'étouffer. Itachi ... Uchiwa. Visiblement, les années n'avaient pas influencé son physique, il avait déjà de grandes cernes et son regard semi-blasé. Maîtrisait-il déjà le mangakyou ? Projetait-il déjà de décimer sa propre famille ?  
« Itachi Uchiwa... Sakura Ayara, nous présenta Haku avec un petit sourire appuyé.

Il me regardait avec un semi-sourire, et inclina la tête pour me saluer.  
-Enchanté Ayara-san.  
-'Tachi pitié, on a tous le même âge... ça vaut aussi pour toi Sakura, ici, on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Pas de chichis.  
-T'es mal placée pour dire ça Haku, rappelles-moi comment tu appelle oka-san et oto-san ?  
-C'est différent !! Mikoto-sama et Fugakou-sama m'ont …  
-Ne fais pas de chichis ! reprirent son cousin et son frère avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Je pouffais légèrement, pour finalement éclater de rire, le rire était visiblement contagieux, car les trois compères s'y mirent aussi avec un peu de retard.  
« Ita, il faudrait que je parle avec Fugaku-sama.. Est-il occupé ?  
-Non, je pense que tu peux y aller...  
-Bon les mecs, je vous laisse Sakura prenez-en soin s'il vous plaît. Sakura ne t'inquiètes pas... Ils ne sont pas aussi bête qu'ils en ont l'air.

_C'est sensé me rassurer ? Bon résumons la situation Sakura, Uchiwa t'a envoyé 11 ans dans le passé, dieu seul sait pourquoi... tu atterris chez lui, et là ton seul soutient t'abandonne dans ses bras.. Magnifique !_

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Shisui qui me proposait d'aller prendre une collation avec lui et Itachi.  
-J'accepte avec plaisir mais je ne voudrais pas déranger surtout..  
-Mais non, tu ne déranges pas !

C'est Uchiwa qui a répondu avec empressement. Shisui prit la tête du convoi nous menant à la cuisine, tout en me donnant des informations sur la demeure. Là, il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux longs de couleur bleu-noirs .. _Comme ceux de Sasuke-kun_, pensais-je amèrement.  
« Bonsoir ma tante ! lança Shisui à la cantonade.  
-Oh, bonsoir Shisui-kun, Itachi et ?  
-Oka-san, voici Sakura Ayara .. Nous l'avons trouvés inconsciente durant une mission et Hokage-sama voudrait qu'on l'héberge quelque temps ...  
-Enchanté oba-sama !fit Sakura tout en s'inclinant devant la femme

(Ici, Oba-sama est utilisé pour Madame, et non pour la vieille comme l'utilise Naruto quand il parle de Tsunade)

-Pitié, ne dîtes surtout pas –sama, j'ai l'impression de prendre 10 ans de plus. Appelles-moi Mikoto.  
-Bien Mikoto-san.  
- On dirait Haku-chan ! s'exclama Shisui  
-Hm, j'approuve mon cousin oka-san.  
-On parle de moi dès que je tourne le dos ? C'est pas très loyal tout ça ...

Haku-san était de retour, un sourire accroché aux lèvres qui ne voulait plus disparaître.  
« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... »

Les garçons répondirent en cœur :  
« La bonne d'abord, s'il te plaît !  
-C'est bien d'être si poli les gars.. ça vous ressemble pas. ! Serais-ce dû à la présence de Sakura-chan ?

Les garçons ignorèrent la question de Haku alors que les joues de Sakura prirent une légère teinte rosée.  
-Bon, ne nous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, s'il te plaît ...  
-Sakura peut loger avec nous à la maison le temps qu'elle le désirera.  
-Merci beaucoup. répondit Sakura  
-Hm, mais elle devra dormir avec l'un de nous.  
-NANIIIIII ??? s'écrièrent Itachi et Shisui.  
-Bah, je vous rappelle que l'aile ouest est encore en construction donc ..  
-Ouais, mais si elle dort avec l'un de nous, ça va jaser ! »

Mikoto-san rit silencieusement, nous indiquant que c'était à eux de régler le problème. Ils se dévisageaient avec sérieux .. Je proposais alors la solution qui me paraissait la plus logique  
« Je n'ai qu'à dormir avec Haku-san .. si elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient ?, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième.. Les garçons, après m'avoir regardée ébahis, éclatèrent de rire, si bien qu'ils en tombèrent à la renverse. Je vis quelques rougeurs apparaître sur les joues d'Haku-san. Une fois le rire calmé, il se disputèrent gentiment  
« C'est pas elle qui voudra pas, c'est toi qui y renonceras demain matin, fit Uchiwa en levant les bras et haussant les épaules  
-Ita !  
-Pauvre Sakura qui ne connaît pas encore notre Haku, rajouta Shisui en retenant son rire.  
-Urusei baka !  
-Il a pas tort Haku !  
-Quel est le problème ? demandais-je perplexe.

Les garçons se retinrent quelques secondes puis ré-éclatèrent de rire tout en m'expliquant que leur sœur était somnambule et qu'elle avait manquée de les tuer plus d'une fois.  
« De tout manière, on a pas le choix. Pas question que je la laisse avec un de ses deux pervers pour la nuit  
-En parlant de la nuit ... Ce soir il y a le rassemblement pour nos promotions ..  
-Hum, tu comptes y aller Itachi ?  
-Je sais pas Haku et toi ?  
-Bah, pour ma part .. si je peux se serait bien, non ? Après tout, la fête nous est destinée pour notre promotion d' ANBU. »

Elle s'était retournée vers Mikoto-san qui acquiesça silencieusement. Shisui-san lança alors joyeusement :  
-Sakura, ça te dis de venir avec nous ?  
-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondis-je en forçant mon sourire.

_Passer une soirée avec l'Uchiwa ne me ravissait pas vraiment, mais bon pour m'intégrer avec les deux autres j'en avais besoin._  
Le reste de l'après-midi passa relativement rapidement, entre la visite du domaine et de la ville, les garçons ne savaient pas qu'elle venait du passé pour éviter tous soupçons, elle fut obliger de les suivre en posant des questions sur la ville comme une élève sage. Je fus aussi présentée à la famille entière, monsieur Uchiwa m'apparut comme quelqu'un d'assez strict, mais surtout de très fier de son premier fils, quand à Sasuke .. Il fut comme je ne l'avais jamais connu.

_Je ne le connaissais pas réellement, je ne voyais que ce qu'il voulait bien me montrer de lui !_

Sasuke était un jeune garçon timide,souriant et un peu maladroit.  
Après avoir dîné en compagnie du reste de la famille, Haku me mena à notre chambre pour y faire un brin de toilette. Durant le dîner, j'avais l'impression d'être observée en permanence, mais je ne savais pas par qui. La chambre me parut terne et manquait cruellement de lumière..  
Il faut dire que la couleur du papier sur le mur, gris sombre, n'aidait en rien. Le mobilier était des plus rudimentaire; une armoire, un bureau et un fûton. Elle s'excusa aussitôt :  
« Désolée.. Je sais que c'est pas très accueillant, mais bon, j'y passe pas tellement de temps…  
-Hm, pas de problèmes.  
-Si tu veux y rajouter quelque chose, fais comme chez toi... »

Une fois son accord donné, je me dirigeai vers les volets pour les ouvrir, un rayon de soleil ne serait pas superflu.

« Alors, que penses-tu de la Uchiwa's familly ?  
-Ils sont très gentils.. comme toi en fait, Shisui est sympa mais gaffeur, Sasuke est adorable mais Itachi est ...  
-Différent ? Froid ? »

_J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pense comme moi.. Dieu merci !!_  
« Oui, un peu.. mais aussi plus ...  
-Intéressant ? »

_Non là, Haku-san tu débloques totalement.._

Elle se mit alors à rire.  
« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi.  
-Pardon ? Comment ça ?  
-Il t'a accordé son attention toute la journée !! Enfin, tu sais, depuis qu'il est passé ANBU, il travaille tout le temps et on ne le voit pratiquement jamais.  
-...  
-Et puis aussi, faut pas oublier les regards qu'il te lançait pendant le repas..  
-Haku-san »

_Merde ..bordel de dieu .. ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke-kun ou Shisui-san ?_  
« Je connais bien des filles qui rêverait d'être à ta place. »

_Quelle chance ? La chance de pouvoir plaire au mec qui va ruiner la vie de celui que j'aime ? Qui m'a agressé et m'a envoyé ici ? Drôle de chance.._ - -'  
« Au fait, motivée pour la virée nocturne ce soir ?? Ou veux-tu rester te reposer ?  
-Qui participera à la fête?  
-Hm, il y aura d'autres ninjas de notre âge.. Kurenaï et puis certainement Asuma ainsi que Iruka-kun. Peut-être aussi Kakashi-sensei, j'sais pas trop, mais bon ça devrait être sympa mais, personnellement et en tant que toubib, je préférerai que tu restes bien sagement ici... Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi.  
-C'est vrai que je me sens encore limite pour une sortie..Mais ne te prives pas d'une soirée, laisses, de toute façon je vais dormir.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Oui, sûr et certaine, mais par contre je veux t'aider à choisir ta tenue, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.. »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis se retourna vers Sakura.  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais changer de tenue pour sortir.. Je suis confortable comme sa, HEY !! »

Je n'avais pas attendu sa réponse que je mettais déjà plongée dans son armoire en y sortant quelques habits au passage.  
« Oui mais, tu es un peu trop masculine .. Tu devrais passer une de tes tenues chinoises ..., dit-elle sans sortir la tête du placard.  
- On t'as jamais dit que fouiller c'était malpo…  
-Mets celle-la !, ordonnai-je en lui lançant une tenue complète.  
- Les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ? »

C'était Shisui-san, lui aussi s'était changé, il avait abandonné sa tenue de mission pour passer un pantalon plus décontracté avec un T-shirt rouge et noir. Il entra et vit Haku en train de terminer de boutonner son haut de couleur jaune-doré ce qui allait très bien avec son visage.  
Un léger rougissement lui apparut sur ses joues imberbes.  
"J'en étais sûre, ça te va trop bien !  
-Haku ... T'es .. heu ..  
-Plus féminine, tentais-je de l'aider.  
-Disons que ça te met en valeur.  
-Shisui-san je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir et j'en suis désolée.

-Oh ! Tu te sens pas bien Sakura ? Dommage... Et m'appelles pas Shisui-san ! ça fait vieux !  
-Shisui, baisses d'un ton veux-tu ...  
-Oui Haku .. Bon, tu viens ?  
-J'ai pas envie de la laisser seule !  
-C'est plutôt vous deux qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de laisser seuls…

Itachi venait d'entrer et avait lancé cette phrase avec tellement de sous-entendus que c'en était risible... Les deux interpellés prirent une couleur rouge vif d'une tomate trop mûre et partirent sans demander leurs restes, mais Haku-san revint sur ses pas.  
« Tu restes ici ?

_Naaaan !Pitié, Uchiwa-no-baka pars !!!!_  
-Je te l'avais dis... Si jamais il fallait la veiller la nuit, je m'en occuperais.

_C'est officie,l je le hais encore, même s'il n'a pas encore massacré sa famille et détruit la jeunesse de Sasuke-kun._  
-Hum... Bonne soirée alors, et ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan, il est adorable et il ne mord pas. Heu… c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut faire des bêtises hein ? »

Je lui envoyais un sourire forcé en guise de réponse. _Traîtresse.._  
-Désolé, mais tu vas devoir me supporter pour ce soir, me lança-t-il d'une voix faussement désolé avec un brin d'ironie.

Je me retournais vers les habits d'Haku-san pour les replier et les ranger, sans lui accorder un regard je lui répondis :  
-Mais non, vas à la fête... Tu en meurs sûrement d'envi. _Allez pitié !P.A.R.S_

Il ricana, et je sentis son regard s'appuyer sur mon dos, comme s'il voulait que je me retourne. « Oh qu'est-ce que ça va me manquer... Voir mon abrutit de cousin se crêper le chignon avec ma chère frangine toute la soirée, puis quand Haku sera invitée à danser, voir Shisui qui piquera sa crise de nerf habituelle... Vraiment, je loupe quelque chose, compléta-t-il cyniquement. »

Je mettais retournée peu à peu et ne pus retenir un sourire en imaginant la scène. Haku-san et Shisui-san seraient donc amoureux.. Comme s'il devinait ma pensée, Itachi me confirma l'information d'un petit signe de tête puis se rapprocha de moi et me poussa dans le lit.

"Qu'es-ce vous…  
-Déjà, tu vas me tuttoyer... et une malade, ça reste au lit. Donc on dort mademoiselle la blessée.  
-M-mais vous, heu… tu…  
-Pas de mais, tu restes au lit et tu dors."

C'est qu'il m'avait fait peur ce baka, je m'enfonçais donc dans mes draps pendant qu'Itachi sortait de la pièce, après avoir refermé les volets, me laissant seule dans le noir. Je sombrais peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur mais fus réveillée par un craquement du parquet. J'ouvrais timidement les yeux pour tomber sur un Itachi qui semblait passablement énervé, il tenait dans ses mains des parchemins et cherchait quelque chose. Il se rendit compte que je mettais réveillée et s'excusa du bruit qu'il faisait.

« Non, ce n'est rien, laisses.  
-Un bon point pour Sakura ..  
-Hein ?  
-Tu m'as tutoyé. m'indiqua-il  
-Ah !C'est vrai, murmurai-je _Je n'y avais pas pensé, j'ai dit ça naturellement !  
_-Rendors-toi maintenant.  
-Voui , maman.  
-Gamine.. »

« Itachi ? J'arrive pas à dormir !!  
-Hn, Essaies encore..  
-J'y arrive pas je te dis !  
-Pff .. bah alors comptes les moutons ..  
-Je suis pas une môme !  
-Mais oui mais oui.. Dors! »

« Itachi ?  
-Hn..  
-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?  
-Rapport mission.  
-Tu serais pas mieux sur un bureau avec de la lumière pour…  
-Je dois te surveiller et la lumière te dérangerait.. »

_C'est vrai que l'on est dans le noir... Attendez dans le noir ?! Commet fait-il pour voir ?_  
Je me redressais de ma couche et me rapprochai d'Itachi dans la pénombre pour voir ses _**yeux rouges... **_J'aurais du m'en douter..

"Sharigan, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui

-Tu connais ?  
-Oui en quelque sorte.. Pourquoi est-il rouge ?  
-Hein ? ô.Ô  
-Le byakugan des Huyga est blanc pourquoi votre Sharigan est-il rouge ?  
-Tu es sacrément renseignée sur les techniques du village toi ! »

_Vite une excuse ..._

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens tu sais ...Enfin bref, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... -.- ' Je suis plus un gamin qui écoute les histoires des vieilles tu sais..  
-Ah bon ? Il y a une légende dessus ?  
-Pff .. qu'est-ce je disais .. Pire qu'une gamine !  
-Allez, racontes s'il te plaît Itachi-kun.  
-J'ai même le droit au -kun maintenant ?  
-Alleeeez !  
-Pff... Avant, pour posséder le sharigan les Uchiwas devaient passer un test au bout duquel ils développaient naturellement ce don.  
-Et ??  
-Le rouge symbolise le sang que cette épreuve répandait. Seuls les meilleurs avaient le droit au Sharigan.  
-M-mais c'est !  
-Horrible. Ouais, heureusement que ça a disparut il y a des années, bref vas dormir !!  
-Non, continues de me parler de la famille Uchiwa s'il te plaît !!  
-Et pourquoi ô.Ô ? »

_Sakura, tu as intérêt à trouver une réponse dans la seconde... Heu ...heu .._ Je me rapprochais de lui encore plus, et continuais de lui demander de continuer. "Onegaï Ita-kun ..."Encore plus proche, je prenais appuie sur mes mains pour remonter ma tête et lui laisser un baiser sur la joue droite. Je le sentis se réchauffer, et vit quelques rougeurs apparaître sur le haut de ses pommettes. Je sourirai intérieurement, satisfaite de moi-même. Je dus rougir moi aussi, un peu honteuse d'avoir eu un geste si.. familier ou même tendre avec cet homme que je détestais sans vraiment le connaître.

« Allez ! Je suis super curieuse s'il te plait !!!  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-Je ne sais pas, des histoires sur toi, ton frère, Shisui-san ou même Haku-san. J'aimerai vraiment mieux vous connaître.  
-Dans ce cas, on est pas prêt de dormir. »

IL se repositionna et commença à me raconter des tas d'anectodes, cela allait de la naissance de Sasuke jusqu'à la nomination d' ANBU de Shisui-san et Haku-san, en passant par l'adoption de cette dernière...

« Au fait ... Haku n'est pas vraiment votre sœur à toi et à Sasuke ?  
- Tu me fais remonter en arrière là...  
-Faut dire que t'es pas très chronologique Itachi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Bah, commencer par les premières bêtises de Sasuke puis me parler du mariage de tes parents enfin bon..  
-Si tu veux j'arrête aussi... J'ai un rapport à finir si tu ne sais pas.  
-Allez Ita-kun ! Je rigolais ! »

Encore une fois, il rougit au surnom que je lui trouvais et moi ça me faisait rire. Si seulement.. si seulement Sasuke avait été aussi ouvert à son âge. (1)

« Bon prépares-toi : ça va être long.. »

Je m'appuyais alors sur mes coudes, allongée sur le sol et reportais mon attention sur son visage.

« C'était pour l'unes de nos premières missions en tant que groupe avec Shisui et Hazuka.  
-Hazuka ?  
-Notre .. coéquipière de l'époque. Bref, on a été envoyé avec Mitsuki-san, notre ancien professeur, à Kiri no kuni en urgence et on s'est fait attaquer sur le chemin. Hazuka a été descendue sous nos yeux et .. et on a rien pu faire.  
-Pardon  
-C'est rien, c'est .. vieux. Shisui pissait le sang et j'avais un bras cassé donc autant dire qu'on était dans la mouise et là-dessus,_elle_ est apparue. Au début, elle était du coté adverse mais bon, elle est arrivée.  
-Haku-san ?  
-Ouais, quand elle a vu nos bandeaux, elle a tué ses anciens compagnons de sang froid et a demandé à notre maître de la ramener à Konoha no Kuni.  
-Et il a accepté ?  
-Au début non, mais elle s'est énervé et l'a attaqué. Sincèrement, c'est Mitsuki-san qui a arrêté le combat mais c'était elle qui le menait et de loin.  
-Whaou .. Elle est si bonne combattante ?  
-Je dois avouer que même si maintenant j'ai le dessus, elle reste redoutable. Pour dire Tsunade-sama avait même accepté de la prendre en apprentissage.  
-Oooh. Et après son arrivée ?  
-Elle a passé des tests avec l'Hokage pour déterminer son niveau puis a été affectée à notre équipe pour .. remplacer .. Hazuki.  
-Je présume qu'elle n'a pas été bien accueillie ?  
-Shisui lui en voulait et moi aussi mais bon .. ça n'a pas vraiment duré.  
-Je peux comprendre. Mon équipe a perdu un compagnon et notre chef de village a voulu le remplacer à plusieurs reprise mais j'ai toujours refusé. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, où je me perdis pour quelques minutes dans mes souvenirs avec l'équipe 7 et où Itachi me contemplait en silence. Je pouvais sentir le poids de son regard sur mon visage. Souvenirs .. Un boule se forma dans ma gorge et les larmes me montaient peu à peu au visage..

_Naruto, Sasuke .. Kakashi-sensei .._

Itachi baissa son regard quand il vit les premières larmes et repartit dans son rapport. Avec un peu de recul, je me rendis compte que je parlais à Itachi Uchiwa ...Futur criminel de rang S de mon époque. Un membre actif de l'Akatsuki qui avait massacré sa famille sans sourciller, et qui allait être.. mon _futur _ agresseur...

_**... ... Empêche-moi de commettre l'irréparable... ...**_

Cette phrase qu'il m'avait dîtes juste avant de... Elle restait encore sans sens.. Que voulait-il ? Que je l'empêche de massacrer tout le monde ? Mais comment.. Comment empêcher le terrible et sanguinaire Itachi Uchiwa ...  
Terrible_et sanguinaire ? _Mais non je ne parlais pas de cet Itachi ... Je parlais à Itachi Uchiwa .. Fils aîné de la famille respecté et adoré de tous...  
« Sakura ?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas écoutée.  
« Je disais :Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?  
-Oui mais laisses, je vais le prépa…  
-Attention !

Je me suis levé un peu trop vite en essuyant mes larmes et j'avais trébuché sans pouvoirs me retenir... Par je ne sais quel dieu dont j'ignore le nom et que je déteste d'avance je me retrouvais sur Itachi ..

J'ai été interrompue dans mes réflexions par son regard..  
Il me regarde droit dans les yeux..  
C'est bizarre... Il y a à peine une semaine, je l'aurais tué mais là…  
Je soutiens sa vision.

On n'ose pas parler de peur de briser le charme.  
Son regard change...  
Des yeux tendres apparaissent à la place de son regard blasé...

Un peu comme ceux de Naruto avant...  
Des yeux francs et sincères.  
Des yeux qui me lance un regard sans complexe ni barrières …

Un regard que j'aurais aimé de la part de Sasuke.  
Un regard... amoureux ?  
Je superpose l'image de Sasuke sur celle d'Itachi.

« Excuses-moi

-Deux fois dans une soirée..pire qu'une groupie, me lanca-il  
-Pardon ?  
-Rien je me comprends.. »

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et baissais la tête pour la cacher du mieux que je pouvais, créant l'hilarité de mon compagnon de la soirée.

-BAH ! Qu'es-ce que, hic, vous faites ?

Mon regard tourna automatiquement en direction de la source du bruit : Shisui-san ... complètement déchiré (était-il nécessaire de le préciser ?) était entré dans la salle. Je sentis le rouge me remonter au visage, et il n'était pas prêt de partir. Je portais un coup d'œil sur Itachi, encore au sol, qui contemplait son cousin avec agacement. Il se leva doucement et se tourna vers lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore bu baka ?  
-Hum; Rien de hic ... très fort  
-Mais oui, mais oui. Et où est Haku ?  
-Baaaaaaaah justement ... c'est le prob'me ...  
-Hein ?  
-Je saaaaaaaiiiis puuuuuuuu. Elle est partie avec un gaaaars ensuiteuuuuhhh on a parlé et aprèèès je l'ai plus revu.  
-Ok je vois le tableau. Bon toi vas te coucher !  
-Nooooooon .'Veux pas ! »

Dans un caprice digne d'un enfant en bas âge, Shisui-san mit ses mains en croix et se retourna mais avec un geste simple et précis, Itachi l'assomma et le coucha dans le lit d'Haku.  
« Heu, ça aussi c'est fréquent chez Uchiwa ?  
-Aussi ?  
-Rien je me comprends ...  
-Que mon cousin se soûle après s'être engueulé avec Haku ? Euh, pas trop fréquent mais bon ... Fallait s'y attendre  
-Il faut peut-être aller la chercher ?  
-Non je sais où elle est. Euh, ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais tu peux ..  
-Oui je m'occupe de lui .. Toi vas la chercher. »

Il se recula avec un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce. Je ramassais les affaires qu'il avait laissé par terre et les reposais sur le bureau puis me dirigeai vers le lit d'Haku-san pour voir dans quel état l'avait laissé Itachi. Examinant son ventre, je me permis d'appliquer un jutsu médical pour lui éviter un hématome le lendemain. Il se réveilla à la fin des soins.

"Ne, Shisui-san, pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Haku-san ?  
-...  
-Qu'as-tu dis à Haku-san ?  
-Qu'elle devait pas ... danser avec l'autre type  
-Et pourquoi elle ne devait pas le faire ?  
-Parce que.  
-Qu'es-ce que tu éprouves pour elle ?  
-Je ne 'prends pas ...  
-Tu l'aimes beaucoup non ? »

À la question il rougit, puis sourit et hocha la tête comme un gamin ..  
« Beaucoup beaucoup, mais elle ... Elle m'aime poa .. 'm'aime pu…  
-Pu ?  
-Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait ... pas de quelqu'un qui ne la comprenait pas. Effet 'pense qu'elle est amoureuse d'Itachi .. Au moins avec lui elle se dispute j'mais ... Alors je me suis énervé !  
-Tu es en colère après qui ?  
-Après Itachi ... car d'puis que t'es arrivée il rega'de plus Haku .. Pa'ceque tu lui plais. »  
_Mais oui bien sur ... Et puis, pendant que j'y suis pourquoi pas fleureter avec mon futur agresseur .._

« Bon Shisui je vais en parler avec elle d'accord, mais toi il faut que tu dormes sinon elle va s'énerver ... »

Il rechignât un peu puis rentra dans le lit et s'endormit ... Et je ne tardais pas à faire la même chose, la nuit avait déjà durée suffisamment.

(1) ( le grand Itachi Uchiwa rougit !)


	4. Un semblant de déjà vu ?

Titre : Empêche-moi

Auteur : Llewela

Mail : Philoishome at hotmail . Com

Résumé : Réponse au défi proposé par Manolita-san

Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'années en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.

Sakura/Itachi et d'autres ..

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi .. même le sexy Itachi tant pis ..

Par contre, les personnages tel Haku Uchiwa ou même Shisui (pas le nom mais le caractère je dirais :-)) sont à leurs créateurs et créatrices respectifs.

Des personnages sont rajoutés à la suite, ils appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés donc pas touche non plus.

Nb : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres ..) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitres ...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitres ...)

Pour le moment j'ai écrit les 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur à mesure que je les ai recorrigé.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice parce que vraiment là .. T-T je suis dépassée ..

Vous devez commencer à le savoir qu'il y a une bêta pour cette fiction, alors voilà, les fautes, c'est toujours pour moi !

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages.

Aussi au passage, pourquoi 'ya pas de reviews ? Vous savez je vais pas vous manger .. T-T

_**Duo : Faut dire, avec ton physique tu n'inspire pas vraiment**_

_**Duo un mot de plus et c'est le lemon qui y passe...**_

Dans ce chapitre j'opte pour un POV et il en sera ainsi pour le reste de l'histoire car après tout.. C'est plus pratique pour comprendre ce que ressent Sakura et les autres ...

Au passage, elle appelle Itachi l'Uchiwa, alors que pour les autres c'est prénom san. Je précise vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'Uchiwa xD

**Remarques : Les rewievs, ça serait bien d'en mettre, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécier (ou pas ) Moi, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout pour Llewla.Merci d'avance**. Ortence

* * *

POV Sakura

Haku-san et Itachi ne rentrèrent que bien plus tard dans la soirée. Je ne me souviens que de leur passage éclair dans la pièce peu éclairée, Haku-san s'excusa de m'avoir laissé seule avec Shisui alors qu'il n'était pas en bon état puis Itachi embarqua le malade et nous laissa à nos songes.

Des paroles qui me semblaient des murmures m'atteignirent, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour m'habituer au rayon de soleil qui tombait pile poil sur ma tête. Je les refermais alors, désirant me rendormir. Au diable ses murmures... ce n'était pas l'heure.  
« Tu penses qu'elle dort ?  
-Oui laisses-la ...  
-Allez debout Mademoiselle la fainéante !! »

Hmmmm qui est l'abrutit qui est en train de me réveiller ? Allez au diable !! Je veux dormir !  
« Allez vous faire foutre.. Je veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr !!! baragouinais-je encore endormie  
-Quel langage indigne de votre personne mademoiselle Ayara !  
-Shisui … tais-toi  
-Mais Itachi !  
-Laisses-la dormir. »

Hm Itachi, Shisui .. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que Itachi fout dans ma chambre ?  
Je me relevai brusquement, rentrant en collision avec la tête d'un des Uchiwa  
« Tu vois qu'elle était réveillée ! Ohayo Sakura-chan. »

Cette voix railleuse... Je venais donc de me cogner contre Shisui. Je grommelais un bref « pardon » et m'étirais tout en les saluant.  
« 'Hayo Shisui-kun ! ohayo Itachi-kun !  
-Bien dormis petite princesse ?

-Hm ... ça dépend, tu parles du moment où t'as parlé comme un débile parce que tu étais déchiré ou de celui où Itachi t'a fait sortir de la chambre ? »  
Et oui, s'il me cherchait, les vannes chez moi cela pouvait être dès le matin au réveil et attention quand j'étais de mauvais poil … ça pouvait dégénérer. Résultat obtenu : légère teinte cramoisie de Shisui et bien sur ricanement d'Itachi.  
Heu où est la troisième Uchiwa ? Où est ma colocataire ?  
« Heu … Où est  
-Haku ? Laisses ... elle rumine toute seule comme une grande fille.  
-Bon les jeunes, j'y vais ! Faites pas de bêtises »

Shisui sortit de la chambre, et non sans m'avoir adressé un léger clin d'œil. Lui resterait-il quelques bouts de notre discussion de la veille ? Je ne savais pas trop quelle attitude adopter avec l'aîné Uchiwa.  
« J'espère qu'il n'a tout de même pas trop déliré hier soir ?  
-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas … Il m'a juste parlé de …toi et … d' Haku «

Il ne me répondit pas et s'assit à coté du lit, il prit la tête entre ses mains, du genre "mon dieu !mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ..." Je stoppais tout de suite ses angoisses en lui expliquant qu'il m'avait juste raconté quelques anecdotes qu'il avait sauté la vieille. J'inventai mais visiblement il me prit aux mots car une jolie teinte rouge lui apparut sur le haut des joues. Je préférai donc changer de sujet.  
« Au fait, tu l'as retrouvé facilement hier soir ?  
-Oui, je savais avant de partir où elle se cachait.  
-Vous êtes rentré bien plus tard pourtant ô.Ô  
-Disons que pour une fois elle avait la langue bien pendue... Elle m'a parlé de toi … de Shisui, me confia-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Il avait pris le même ton que moi et semblait très fier de lui.  
Allez Sakura réponds-lui.. ne te laisses pas démonter par ce type !!  
« ça tombe bien vu que je ne crains rien venant de la part d'Haku.  
-Tu fais bien car elle ne parle qu'en bien de tout le monde ou enfin presque.  
-On parle de moi ? »

Haku était adossée à l'entrebâillement de la porte, d'énormes cernes étaient inscrits sur son visage et elle avait un petit sourire d'enfant malade.  
« Bien dormis Sakura ?  
-Oui merci.  
-Désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillée ce matin mais d'après ce que m'a raconté Itachi tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit »

_Ce que m'a raconté Itachi" ? Hm je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal là ..._  
Je lançai alors un regard suspect vers le jeune en question qui me répondit d'un regard innocent ... Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa cadette affectueusement.  
« Bon les filles, je vous laisse ... Haku je te rappelle que vous êtes convoquées toutes les deux chez Sandaïme-sama pour 14h ...  
-Hm… pas de problème, on partira dès qu'elle sera prête.  
-Sur ce... »

Et il quitta la pièce nous laissant dans un silence des plus complets, je me levais en baillant et elle m'indiqua la penderie du genre « Sers-toi, prends ce que tu veux .. »  
Je me plongeais donc dedans à la recherche de l'habit le plus adapté à la situation. Je pivotais d'ailleurs pour voir ce qu'avait mis Haku ce jour-là. Elle portait un short court, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec sa sacoche au niveau de la droite, pour haut, elle avait un simple débardeur avec un T-shirt court en mitaine. Par-dessus du tout, elle avait une veste qui s'arrêtait au même niveau que son short. Tout en fouillant, je tachais d'engager la conversation.  
« Alors la fête ?  
-On a déjà vu mieux.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Il me semble que tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir vu que tu t'es occupée de l'autre baka.  
-Tout ça à cause d'une danse, c'est ça ?  
-Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?  
- Simple vérification.  
-Oui, tout ça à cause d'une danse, mais bon bref, c'est pas qu'on a pas tout notre temps... mais.. »

Elle laissa plané la phrase tout en me poussant dans la salle de bain alors que je n'avais pas choisi d'habit pour la journée.  
« On a pas tout notre temps ? Par contre j'aurais besoin d'habits si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?  
-Effectivement, mais vu que tu mets deux heures… je vais te les choisir ! Hokage-sama nous attend d'ici 20 minutes alors, à moins que tu ne veilles courir dépêches-toi !! »

Elle me passa un short très court noir avec une jupe rouge vif à mettre par-dessus, ainsi qu'un haut de tunique courte traditionnelle reprenant les deux autres couleurs, le tout portant les armoiries du clan Uchiwa. Après une douche rapide, je les revêtait et après une bonne demi heure nous étions parties de la propriété.  
« Et mrde ! On est à la bourre... Va falloir courir ma grosse !  
-C'est de ta faute !!!  
-QUOI ?? QUI A PASSÉ UNE HEURE À SE FRINGUER ALORS QU'ELLE AVAIT DES AFFAIRES DÉJÀ TOUTES PRÊTES ?!  
-RHOOOO… C'EST BON !! »

Nous arrivâmes totalement hors d'haleine dans le bureau et prîmes même pas la peine de frapper car nous devions y être attendues. Entrée d'ailleurs saluée par un "Hokage-sama" collectif.  
Je redécouvrais avec plaisir le bureau de Sandaïme-sama, et pensais à sa réaction s'il voyait le bazar qu'y avait mit Tsunade-shyshyo.  
Konoha.. _Une grande famille... sa grande famille... notre grande famille_  
« Je vous ai convoqué suite à votre promotion Haku ... J'ai une mission de rang S pour vous et j'aimerai que vous preniez Sakura avec vous ...  
-À vos ordres .. Sakura ?  
-Oui ?  
-Voilà la mission. Vous êtes sans savoir que nos espions nous ont rapportés que le déserteur Momochi Zabuza du village de Kiri a été aperçu non loin d'ici, je crois ? Bien. Je voudrais que vous alliez collecter des informations là-bas. Vous partirez en fin d'après-midi. Shisui-kun et Kakashi-san vous rejoindront demain en fin de journée. Des questions ? »

Je soupirai intérieurement...  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'un déjà vu ? -.- Poisse... quand tu nous tiens...  
« Non Hokage-sama ! Nous allons nous préparer.  
-Bien. Faites attention à vous jeunes filles... Zabuza est un adversaire redoutable. »

_A qui le dites-vous ?_

À peine sortie du bâtiment, je me redirigeai vers le quartier Uchiwa mais Haku m'attrapa par le bras et me proposa de profiter de notre journée en considération de notre départ prochain. Nous prîmes alors la direction de l'académie ninja tout en discutant de la mission.  
« Tu sais quelque chose sur Zabuza où tu veux un topo ?  
-Tu vas peut-être rire, mais dans le futur, c'est la première vraie mission qui nous a été confié à mon équipe. On venait juste d'être gradé et Kakashi-sensei nous en faisait baver mais bon. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a tué à mon époque. »

Elle s'arrêta, interdite en m'incitant à continuer.  
« Zabuza est un spécialiste des justu aquatique... Normal, il vient du village de la brume. À mon époque, il était accompagné d'un jeune homme nommé Haku..  
-Il faut aussi savoir qu'il vient des Sept manieurs d'épées de son pays... Il est réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs d'entre eux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. »

Plus je connaissais Haku, plus j'avais l'impression que le danger l'excitait plus que ne l'inquiétait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher :  
« Il ne dépasse pas Kisame à mon avis, mais bon…  
-Pardon ? Tu parles de Hoshigaki Kisame ? »

Et mrde, la bourde...  
J'essayais d'inventer un mensonge plausible, mais finalement mieux valait lui dire la vérité.  
« Kisame Hoshigaki... C'est un des deux gars qui m'ont attaqué... un autre déserteur ou futur déserteur du village de Kiri. Et aussi un autre des Sept Manieurs d'Epées.  
-Pas futur, actuel déserteur. Mais bon ; parles-moi de la personne qui l'accompagne.  
-Haku ? Si je me souviens bien il vient d'un petit village à coté de Kiri...Il a été ramassé par Zabuza en pleine rue ... Haku est né avec une capacité spéciale, il peut créer et manipuler de la glace. Ce don lui vient de sa mère et quand cette dernière l'a découvert, elle lui a interdit de le montrer à quiconque. En effet, si à Konoha les personnes avec des dons spéciaux tel que le sharingan ou le Byakugan sont recherchés et protégés là-bas, ils sont traqués puis tués. Son père l'a appris par un hasard, a tué sa mère. Il a ensuite essayé de tuer Haku, mais par instinct, c'est lui qui l'a tué. Ce massacre a développé chez lui un sentiment de ne servir à rien. En rencontrant Zabuza, il a retrouvé une fonction à sa vie... il ne vit que pour aider son maître. Dans mon futur, Haku meurt en s'interposant entre Kakashi et Zabuza, réalisant son rêve de servir celui-ci jusqu'à la mort.  
-...  
-Je me souviens aussi qu'il avait enfermé mes deux coéquipiers dans une sorte de prison de glaces avec des miroirs et qu'il se déplaçait de miroirs en miroir pour les tuer à petit feu...  
-Je vois... Te souviens-tu comment ils avaient… »

Elle interrompue sa phrase pour saluer Sasuke qui attendait devant l'académie.  
« Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Que fais-tu dehors ?  
-Ohayo Haku-ne-chan ! Sakura-san ! J'attends Oka-sama. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me ramènerait un bento, j'ai oublié le mien ce matin. Nous expliqua-il devant nos mines interrogatives.  
-Oh ! Après tu vas t'entraîner ?  
-Oui... Ni-sama m'avait promis de m'aider mais je crois qu'il est en mission. »

Au fur et à mesure que Sasuke s'expliquait sa voix se cassait, il devait vraiment être déçu qu'Itachi ne s'occupe pas plus de lui. Pour le rassurer, Haku lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en lui disant : « Dans ce cas, je peux superviser ton entrainement ! »  
On m'avait toujours dit que dans les yeux des personnes comblées apparaissaient des étoiles, et à ce moment je pouvais vous jurer que j'en avais vu apparaître dans ceux de Sasuke-kun.  
« Haï !!  
-Sakura ? ça ne te dérange pas ? Si tu veux, tu peux rester au domaine.  
-Non non, je tiens à venir. Je veux voir de quoi est capable le petit dernier des Uchiwa. Ai-je répondu sur un ton de défi. »

Les joues de Sasuke rougirent et Haku me lança un regard plein de gratitude. Finalement, après être allés acheter de quoi déjeuner à la petite terreur, nous partîmes nous entraîner sur l'un des terrains à coté de la foret interdite.  
L'entraînement qu'avait improvisé Haku était simple, elle avait disposé plusieurs cibles sur le terrain et créer dans kage bushin. L'apprenti devait aller planter un kunai dans toutes des cibles sans se faire attraper par uns des clones. Les premières fois furent rapidement terminées mais peu à peu Sasuke, commençait à comprendre le principe et réussissait de plus en plus de cible. Je ne devais intervenir que quand il avait atteint les vingt cibles sur les quarante cachées.

Je choisis d'avancer vers le grillage pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur les terrains adjacents. Sur celui de droite se tenait un adolescent, les cheveux longs, tenus en queue haute, il avait une cicatrice au niveau des pommettes et du nez, avec son teint basané, il avait l'air d'être sans cesse joyeux. Je souriais alors en reconnaissant la voix d'Iruka-sensei demander à son camarde de recommencer. Il se battait avec un garçon de son âge, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, détachés, de couleur argentés et une jeune fille les regardait en souriant, encourageant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre.  
« Sakura ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?? SAKURAAA ?! »  
Tirée de ma rêverie par Haku, j'invoquai à mon tour des clones et nous reprîmes l'entraînement.

Après deux heures de courses poursuites avec le gamin, nous fûmes à bout de souffle et décidâmes de stopper les dégâts pour le moment et prîment la route vers le quartier du clan. Là, nous laissèrent Sasuke pour nous faufiler rapidement dans la chambre d'Haku et prendre ce qui allait nous manquer pour le trajet. Une embrassade rapide pour sa mère et son frère et nous fûmes sur la route, à la sortie de Konoha.  
« Heu… il aurait peut-être fallu prévenir les autres non ?  
-Hokage-sama s'en chargera, sinon on en a pour deux heures... Fugaku-san n'aime pas me laisser partir en mission dangereuse, même si je suis accompagnée de Shisui ou d'Itachi alors imagines un peu.. avec une fille dont il ne sait rien.  
-Je vois... dans ce cas, on y va !! »

Après un rapide débat sur le chemin à prendre, Haku insista pour que nous fassions la route d'une seule traite, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, mais kilomètres après kilomètres, je regrettai d'avoir opté pour son idée. En effet, son visage me paraissait de plus en plus pâle et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Malgré ça, elle refusait strictement de s'arrêter.  
Nous atteignîmes le petit village en question au lever du soleil. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq ou six heure à tout casser.  
« -Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas des ninjas de Konoha ces deux charmantes jeunes filles ?  
-Mais si, regardez leurs bandeaux !  
-Hey, les filles !!! »

Nous fûmes accueillies par deux jeunes hommes visiblement, pas en entière disposition de leurs moyens cérébraux (1) . Ayant passé la nuit à courir, je n'étais vraiment, mais vraiment pas d'humeur; je me retins tout de même de les frapper.  
Bon calmons-nous...  
_Sakura ne tapes personne... Allez, zen, souffles... Self-control !  
_« Alors ma petite rosette... Dis, tu ne veux pas venir faire tour avec moi ? »

La phrase de trop visiblement car l'individu fut encastré sur le mur d'en face par une Haku hors d'elle. Visiblement le manque de sommeil et la course folle de la nuit l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Elle lâcha un grognement semblable à un « désolée mais ça ne l'intéresse pas. » et elle se tourna vers le second d'un air « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu veux ma photo ? » . Ce dernier prit peur et détalla après avoir ramassé son camarade. Elle les regarda fuir en soupirant, visiblement, elle était à bout.  
« Bon, on trouve un hôtel ? Je suis crevée perso  
-Oui c'est une bonne idée... Monsieur, s'il vous plaît »

Je m'approchais alors d'un homme âgé qui tout en s'occupant de son jardin nous avait observé mettre en déroute les deux jeunes abrutis. Amusé, il me répondit avec un accent prononcé :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ya ma'm'selle ?  
-Je cherche un endroit pour dormir vous auriez une idée ?  
-Bah 'ya bien l'auberge à quelques minutes mais personnellement je ne vous la conseille pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ce sont les parents des deux nigauds que vous venez d'envoyer promener qui tiennent la boutique. nous informa le vieille homme  
-Ah... »

Effectivement, c'était fâcheux...Qu'allions-nous faire ?  
« Mais bon, vu la leçon que vous venez de leur donner, ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir dans le coin alors je peux vous héberger si vous voulez...  
-Vraiment ?  
-Mais oui ! Ce serait avec plaisir !! Venez, entrez donc ! »

Nous le suivîmes donc dans sa maison... Pas aussi grande que celle des Uchiwas, mais très confortable..On y sentait une ambiance famillial non négligeable. Un vrai petit foyer.. Il nous présenta au reste de sa famille :  
« Voici ma femme Ayumi, mes deux fils Akay et Tateshi, et enfin mes deux filles Mariah et Amaya.. »

Effectivement, le nombres des personnes composant cette famille n'était pas négligeable... Quatre enfants !!  
« Je suis Sakura Ayara, enchantée !  
-Haku Uchiwa, enchantée de vous connaître et merci pour l'hébergement !  
-Haku ? Ah ! voici une bien drôle de coïncidence...  
- Hn ?  
-Bah, cette semaine, papa a invité deux voyageurs qui passaient par là … Il y avait un grand monsieur avec des cheveux noir et une grande épée dans le dos… »

Premier regard vers Haku qui était concentré sur le discours de l'enfant en face d'elle. Il n'y avait pas trente six milles sabreurs dans le coin tout de même...  
« Et puis il avait avec lui un garçon avec un look androgyne qui le suivait tout le temps et…il s'appelait lui aussi Haku ..  
-Vous en êtes sûrs ?  
- Oui mademoiselle, c'est moi qui les invités à passer la nuit ici .. Il pleuvait vous savez alors 'zont bien voulu mais ils sont repartis le lendemain matin. C'est à dire hier !!  
-Vous ont-ils dit quelque chose sur leur destination ?  
-Non, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Confirmation, c'était bien nos cibles ... Et merde, ça veut dire qu'on vient de les louper !  
Je demandai d'un regard à Haku si je pouvais leur révéler la véritable identité de Zabuza ..  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Nos hôtes comprenaient alors que le sujet devenait un peu trop dur pour leurs enfants, ils les envoyèrent donc jouer dehors.  
« L'homme que vous avez hébergés se nommait Zabuza. C'est un déserteur du village de Kiri, il a plusieurs vingtaines de meurtres à son actif et il est très dangereux ..  
-Nous sommes envoyées par l'Hokage de Konoha pour le capturer. Ajouta Haku d'un air dur.

Comment ça capturer ? Non, on avait juste dit une mission d'infiltration, d'observation Haku !!  
« Vous ... Non, c'est impossible ! Cet homme était pourtant très gentil et il…  
-C'était un vrai ninja il nous a même aider contre les brigands c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé de l'héberger vous savez. »

Haku intervint d'un ton énervé et elle détacha chacun de ses mots pour appuyer sa colère.  
« C'est un déserteur et non pas un ninja. Il a abandonné son village, les habitants de celui-ci et son honneur en rendant son bandeau.  
-Mais ..  
-Laisses ma chérie et vas nous préparer du thé s'il te plaît »

La femme paraissait complètement désorientée... Je la comprenais quelque part... Elle lui avait fait confiance et l'avait aidée...  
« Êtes-vous bien sûres de ce que vous avancez ? »

Je pris la parole à mon tour, d'une voix plus calme et posée que celle d'Haku.  
« Certaines, monsieur je vous le redemande ... Savez-vous où ils peuvent se trouver à l'heure actuelle ?  
-J'ai une petite idée sur la question mais je ne suis pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma coéquipière venait de s'effondrer de sa chaise. Je me précipitai alors et découvris qu'elle avait une forte fièvre ainsi que des spasmes.  
Et mrde... J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas !!  
Avec l'accord de notre hôte, je l'installais sur le lit qui nous était réservé et lui mis un linge sur le front.  
Pourvu que la température baisse...  
« Vous m'aviez dit savoir où je pourrais trouver Zabuza ? Emmenez-moi y !  
-Je pense que vous devriez attendre que…  
-Je n'aie pas le temps d'attendre ! Il faut que je finisse cette mission au plus vite pour la ramener à Konoha !  
-Bien... Attendez-moi à l'entrée de la maison. »

Je ne pris que le strict nécessaire, laissant Haku aux mains de la mère de famille. Le vieux m'emmena à la sortie par laquelle nous étions arrivées au village, puis me montra du doigt une rivière.  
« Je pense qu'ils sont passés ou sont encore là-bas !  
-Hum…  
-Je vais vous mener jusqu'à l'entrée du chemin  
-Vous pouvez vous occuper de Hak…  
-Oui, sans problème ..  
-Et aussi d'autres ninjas ne devraient pas tarder.. Un vieux avec des cheveux gris-argentés et un petit jeune brun. »

Le terme vieux était sûrement de trop pour Kakashi-sensei, c'était qu'à cet époque j'avais pratiquement son âge.  
« D'accord, je leur indiquerais le chemin à prendre.  
-Merci »

Ce fut ainsi que je m'enfonçais dans le petit sentier indiqué par le vieil homme, tiraillée entre l'angoisse que l'état d'Haku n'empire et l'excitation d' avant un grand combat. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'occuper de Zabuza et de son acolyte toute seule mais du moins, j'allais essayer.

_Kakashi-Seinsei .. Shisui-san … Haku … ne traînez pas..._


	5. Mission ratée

Titre : Empêche-moi

Auteur : Llewela

Mail : Philoishome at hotmail . Com

Résumé : Réponse au défi proposé par Manolita-san

Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'années en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.

Sakura/Itachi et d'autres ..

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi .. même le sexy Itachi tant pis ..

Par contre, les personnages tel Haku Uchiwa ou même Shisui (pas le nom mais le caractère je dirais :-)) sont à leurs créateurs et créatrices respectifs.

Des personnages sont rajoutés à la suite, ils appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés donc pas touche non plus.

Nb : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres ..) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitres ...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitres ...)

Pour le moment j'ai écrit les 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur à mesure que je les ai recorrigé.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice parce que vraiment là .. T-T je suis dépassée ..

Vous devez commencer à le savoir qu'il y a une bêta pour cette fiction, alors voilà, les fautes, c'est toujours pour moi !

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages.

Aussi au passage, pourquoi 'ya pas de reviews ? Vous savez je vais pas vous manger .. T-T

_**Duo : Faut dire, avec ton physique tu n'inspire pas vraiment**_

_**Duo un mot de plus et c'est le lemon qui y passe...**_

Dans ce chapitre j'opte pour un POV et il en sera ainsi pour le reste de l'histoire car après tout.. C'est plus pratique pour comprendre ce que ressent Sakura et les autres ...

Au passage, elle appelle Itachi l'Uchiwa, alors que pour les autres c'est prénom san. Je précise vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'Uchiwa xD

**Remarques : Les rewievs, ça serait bien d'en mettre, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécier (ou pas ) Moi, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout pour Llewla.Merci d'avance**. Ortence

* * *

« Hmmm … »

A droite, puis à gauche... Son regard balaya « la pièce » en y cherchant un repère quelconque.

Une grotte était éclairée par un feu de camp, deux sacs de voyage à portée de sa main droite, où une atmosphère lourde y régnait en maître.

_Où suis-je ?_

Dans un élan de stupidité, la jeune personne tenta de se relever mais fut stoppée par une douleur à la jambe.

-À ta place, je n'essayerai pas de bouger Sakura...

_Mais cette voix..._

Elle tourna la tête et vit une autre jeune fille, même âge, les cheveux châtains coupés maladroitement aux épaules, le sourire triste. L'épaule gauche visiblement déboîtée, des coupures superflues sur tout le corps, le teint très pale, elle était appuyée sur son katana et regardait le feu ...

_Pâle..._

_Trop pâle ..._

Sentant le regard interrogateur de sa coéquipière, elle répondit d'un air détaché :

« Disons que je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai rattrapée ... »

_Je ne comprends toujours pas …_

_Je ne me souviens de rien pourtant..._

Elle reprit avec un faux air coupable :

« D'accord avec du retard et quand je suis arrivée ... Bah, disons que tu étais en mauvais état.

-Mais le combat…

-Tu as activé ton sceau et on a continué à deux le combat. Même si on a eu quelques difficultés, on a finalement prit le dessus mais Haku s'est énervé et ils nous ont semé dans le brouillard qu'il avait créé pour sauver son maître ... _Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par une bleusaille pareille..._

-Ah !

-Vu que ni toi ni moi était en état de transporter l'autre, j'ai crée une caverne avec un doton le temps que tu te réveilles et je pensais même y passer la nuit tant qu'on y était.

-D'accord ...

-Enfin, quant à ton état, sur ce que j'ai pu voir, tu dois avoir les côtes flottantes fêlées voir même cassées, je ne sais pas exactement. Je t'ai remis la jambe droite en place... T'avais la rotule qui s'était baladée. Enfin, pour le reste c'est minime si je puis dire...

-Hm .. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent et devinrent troubles ...

_Comment ai-je pu perdre alors que je connaissais déjà l'adversaire ?_

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été…_

Mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la jeune femme qui lui dit que même si c'était une défaite, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ...De plus, elle lui rappela que Zabuza et Haku avaient fini est état plus piteux que eux. Si les garçons ne tardaient pas, ils pourraient les rattraper et les battre sans aucun problèmes.

Finalement, c'étaient elles, les vainqueurs.

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? »

Sa voisine ricana puis lui expliqua d'un air très sérieux :

« Je pense que ton justu est incomplet ...

-Pardon ?

-Ou alors, tu ne sais pas l'utiliser correctement Sakura ... regarde-toi !! Tes plaies se sont réouvertes une fois le sceau refermé ... Et ta mémoire te joue des tours ..

-Pourtant je pensais que…

-Et bah, tu n'y es pas encore. Enfin 'faut pas en faire tout un plat. Les techniques se perfectionnent avec le temps.

Pour prouver ces paroles, Haku fit une série de signes et malaxa son chakra après avoir dégagés les cheveux de son front. D'abord faiblement puis bien distinctement le symbole apparut .. Une part une, ses coupures se refermèrent mais elle commença à perdre contrôle ..

Elle tangua de droite à gauche, fit une grimace puis rompit le contact.

Le sceau disparut automatiquement.

Elle prit alors quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle... Mais une quinte de toux la prit et elle se mit à cracher du sang violemment.

Elle s'inclina pour essayer de se reprendre pendant que Sakura se leva, non sans difficultés, et tenta de l'aider …

…

Enfin, quand la crise fut fini, Haku s'écroula et Sakura eut juste le temps de la rattraper avec une grimace pour signaler la douleur aux côtes que lui avait prodigué le mouvement...

Sakura s'installa alors à coté de la malade et tenta un diagnostique quand elle entendue des voix à l'extérieur.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! ... foutu ... magne ...

-...Doton.. baka.

-... Haku... **KAI !!!**

* * *

« Oulaaaaa ... Il y a eu un déboisement ou quoi ici ? »

En effet, les ninjas remarquèrent que la végétation à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde avait momentanément disparue laissant place à un épais brouillard ..

Kunai à la main, le sharigan activé, Itachi cherchait des traces de ses coéquipières avec Shisui. Au cri de ce dernier, il avait espéré qu'il ait trouvé un indice mais ... Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il cherchait à l'endroit indiqué par le vieil homme mais n'avait toujours rien trouvé et leur sensei semblait s'être volatilisé.

Et pour ne pas faciliter les recherches la pluie venait de se déclarer ...

Que voulez-vous ? Quand les éléments sont contre quelqu'un ils le sont jusqu'au bout !!!

Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Itachi.

« Dis, Haku c'était quand sa dernière crise ? »

Le visage de Shisui blasé et marqué par la fatigue se tendit.

La benjamine Uchiwa avait des difficultés respiratoires suite à un combat qui avait mal tourné. Avec autant de brouillard et un air si lourd, une de ses crises allait forcément se déclencher. Et, il fallait qu'ils soient avec elle avant.

Quinte de toux, crachement de sang, fièvre délirante et semi-comas, c'est ce qui arrivé à Haku lors de ses crises de toux..

Des traitements arrivaient à calmer ses crises, mais il lui fallait prendre les bons remèdes le plus rapidement possible.

« Ouais 'faut que l'on se dépêche... 'Y commence sérieux à cailler ... »

Chacuns partirent de leur coté mais toujours aucuns signes des filles . Quand…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Itachi allume ton foutu sharigan qu' on y voit quelque chose et magne-toi !!!

- Du calme, c'est juste un doton no jutsu.

-Donc, il y a une chance qu'Haku soit dedans !!!! KAI !!!

-Mrde Shisui, on a pas le temps pour ça.

-SALOPRIE TU VAS SAUTER !

Shisui malaxa tout son chakra dans son bras droit et donna un tel coup que l'onde de choc se répertoria que toute la vallée.

« Bah, euh, voilà.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier... T'as vu un peu les dégâts autour de toi ?

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute ! Et puis les filles étaient déjà…

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, peut-être que vous viendrez nous aider les garçons ? »

Une voix calme mais emplie de douleur venait de les interrompre ... Shisui avait eu raison, le doton était bien celui d'Haku. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement des filles pour constater qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans un piteux état.

Pendant que Shisui ramassaient leurs affaires, Itachi demanda une explication à Sakura qui lui répondit :

« Plus tard, je pense que son état passe avant le rapport monsieur l'Anbu »

Itachi se pencha alors vers le corps de sa sœur et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Hm ... Shisui dépeches-toi de faire les paquets, on y va. Et n'oublies pas son katana ou on risque se faire hacher menu par la demoiselle.

« Ouais ... Dis donc .. Pas terrible la coupe de cheveux !! Une oeuvre de Zabuza ? Une âme de futur coiffeur se cache peut être en lui ..

-Il a bien essayé sur Haku mais on lui a dit que ça faisait très moche, alors il s'est énervé ...

-Héhé ! C'est que Haku et toi manquez de délicatesse c'est tout…

-Bon allez ... On bouge !

-YOSH !»

Cinq clones d'Itachi apparurent, chacuns se transforma en une personne du groupe, puis ils quittèrent la grotte en silence.

-Heu ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça Itachi ?

-Pour éviter que l'on se fasse attaquer baka .. Ils vont nous remplacer vis-à-vis de nos ennemis.

-Ah ... Je crois que j'ai compris !

-Tant mieux ... Shisui tu peux la porter ?

-Mais oui !! Haku est légère comme une plume par contre, elle est brûlante comme le feu alors…

-À moins que nous ne voulions des plumes grillées … Heu, Sakura ? Tu viens ? »

Sakura était toujours à terre ... La moindre parcelle de son corps refusait de lui obéir sous la douleur que lui provoquait chacuns de ses mouvements. Avant qu'elle n'est eus le temps de s'expliquer, Itachi s'était mis à sa hauteur.

« Bon, t'attends quoi pour monter ? Le déluge ? »

Elle monta sur son dos et le remercia d'un faible sourire ...

« Bon ... Vu que Kakashi-sensei est toujours au abonné-absent des moments importants, je propose que l'on aille dans le premier refuge que l'on trouve.

-Bah, je te suis hein ... »

Chacuns avec une coéquipière sur le dos, les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent ainsi la nuit le plus discrètement possible. Arrivés au village, ils louèrent une grande chambre et y installèrent les deux blessées ...

Sakura s'était endormie pendant le trajet sur le large dos d'Itachi.

Les soins commencèrent alors ...

Veillant à ne pas trop leur faire de mal, ils soignèrent toutes les plaies visibles et Shisui décréta qu'il fallait attendre le réveil de Haku pour lui remettre l'épaule en place.

Enfin, après avoir vérifié qu'elles ne manquaient de rien, les gars redescendirent dans la salle principale de l'auberge et s'assirent pour terminer leur nuit en parlant ...


	6. Tu es jaloux JALOUX

Titre : Empêche-moi

Auteur : Llewela

Mail : Philoishome at hotmail . Com

Bêta-lectrice : Ortence

Résumé : Réponse au défis proposé par Manolita-san  
Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'années en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.  
Sakura/Itachi et d'autres ...

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ... même le sexy Itachi tant pis ...  
Des personnages sont rajoutés à la suite, ils appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés donc pas touches non plus.

Nb : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres ...) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitres ...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitre ...)  
Pour le moment j'ai écrit (et publié sur un autre site) la première version des 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur et à mesure que je les ai recorrigé ici.  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice parce que vraiment là ... T-T je suis dépassée ...  
Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages.

**Remarques : Les rewievs, ça serait bien d'en mettre, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécier (ou pas ) Moi, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout pour Llewla.Merci d'avance**. Ortence

* * *

Après une soirée bien arrosée, voir trop, les garçons remontèrent dans la chambre avec l'aide du propriétaire et de l'un de ses amis. Là, ils furent installés respectivement sur le canapé pour Itachi et sur le dernier lit pour Shisui.

Après avoir fait un tour de la pièce, le propriétaire retourna vaquer à ses occupations laissant ainsi nos héros se reposer ...

Alors que la porte se refermait, une ombre se dessina sur le mur. Une des deux jeunes filles s'étaient levées lourdement et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Sa démarche était lente et entravé par ses diverses blessures. Sa tête lui était douloureuse, son corps aussi...

La colère lui montait au visage sans savoir pourquoi … La peur envahissait tout son être ...

Elle n'osait pas se regarder dans la glace et des voix, des souvenirs lui revenaient avec force, provoquant un tremblement nerveux.

_« Non, ne m'approches pas tu as les yeux du démon !!!!! »_

_-Je suis normale_

_« Vas-t-en !!! Maman elle me fait peur avec ses yeux … »_

_-Je ne veux plus être seule …_

_« Tu es une honte pour nous... Tu ne mérites pas d'être notre fille »_

_-Papa pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Maman je t'aime tu sais ?_

_« Je ne suis pas ta mère ... Je n'ai jamais mis au monde un démon »_

_-ARRETEZ !!!!!_

_«Des rires d'enfants raisonnèrent : Alors t'es toujours toute seule la démone ? »_

_-Je ne veux plus rien entendre ... Laisse- moi..._

_« Et voilà qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer ... Elle est vraiment nulle »_

_-Allez-vous en … laissez-moi !_

_¤ Tu sais, tu pourrais en finir avec ça … Il suffirait que tu me laisses sortir ...¤_

_-Je ne veux faire de mal à personne !!_

_¤ Laisse toi aller ...¤_

_-Non tu vas les blesser !_

_¤ Tu ne sentiras plus rien ni douleur ni peine ...¤ _

_-Sniff.. N..non je ne dois pas !_

_¤ Ils le méritent et tu le sais alors laisses-moi faire ... Laisses-moi te débarrasser de toute cette tristesse que tu as en toi … après, tu te sentiras bien mieux. Allez, laisses-moi… sortir…¤ _

…

Des larmes perlaient son visage ... Des larmes. Sanglotant en silence, elle fit ainsi partir toute cette haine, toute cette rancœur ...

Elle ne pleurait jamais devant sa famille. Elle se devaient être parfaite, sans défaut ..

Car eux, ils l'avaient acceptés. Au début sans vraiment la connaître, mais même après avoir découvert son secret, il ne l'avait pas rejetée.

Elle leur devait tant de choses ... Et pour commencer la vie.

_Salut !! Moi c'est Shisui et l'autre là, c'est mon cousin Itachi ..._

_Shisui ..._

Simple ... Tellement simple qu'au départ elle restait méfiante à son égard mais avait finie par comprendre qu'aucunes de ses paroles ... Aucuns de gestes n'étaient pré-calculés ...

Comment le détester ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ne pas aimer ce jeune homme ...

Il était si … simple et lui même ... Il ne cachait et se montrait toujours sous sa vraie personnalité ...

_M'appelles pas Itachi-san et encore moins Uchiwa-san je t'en supplie .. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans de plus !_

_Itachi …_

Froid et distant au premier abord ... Itachi était pourtant la première personne de la famille Uchiwa avec laquelle elle s'était réellement ouverte. Une relation de frère et sœur s'était alors établie aux yeux de la famille mais pour les autres ils y voyaient une relation de couple ..

_Encore en retard Haku ? Sandaïme ne va pas apprécier. .. Mais bon tant pis, hein?!_

_Yondaïme-sama_

_Sans vous je ne serais pas de ce village .. Sans vous je ne serais pu la .. Alors où que vous soyez reposez-vous en paix. Konoha est désormais entre de bonne main._

_Haku .. Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès tu sais..._

_Kakashi-sensei_

_Haku-chan je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler par mon prénom où même Oka-san si tu veux ..._

_Mikoto-san_

Cette grande dame qu'elle n'avait jamais appelé Oka-san ... Pourtant elle le méritait, elle le ferait à son retour, elle se le promit.

_Haku-chan tu sais pour moi t'es comme une grande sœur ... Un peu comme Itachi ou_

_Sasuke-Kun_

_Comment résister à cette petite bouille... Sasuke-Kun, je suis sûre que tu deviendras quelqu'un de génial comme tes ainés..._

_Tu es de la famille Haku... N'aies pas honte de ce que tu es !!_

_Fugoku-san_

_Oto-san …_

Ils avaient réussi à la faire sortir de son cauchemar continu, à la faire sourire ou même rire. À lui faire croire qu'elle était normale...

Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux, sortit de la pièce et ramassa son katana au passage...

Puis elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte et s'endormit ainsi, reposée sur son sabre avec un sentiment de sécurité …

…

Les premiers rayons de soleil réveillèrent la jeune fille en douceur...

Elle se leva lentement s'avança vers le lit de son cousin et le secoua en douceur pour le réveiller...

« Hmm !… Qu'est-ce qui'a ??? 'veux dormir ...'mal à la tête .. Trop bu hier soir... »

Un sourire traversa le visage de la jeune personne et elle baisa la joue en lui disait d'une voix très calme :

« Shisui... Allez, debout s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ... »

Le jeune homme eut d'abord un regard étonné puis s'accouda sur son oreiller et embrassa la jeune fille lui aussi sur la joue... Malgré son envie de plus…

« Hum… j'arrive Haku ... »

Elle recula satisfaite et fit la même opération avec son frère mais décida de laisser Sakura dormir pour le moment. Ils descendirent ainsi tous les trois et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner...

« 'Tain... J'ai mal à la tête !

-Pas étonnant, vu ce que tu as bu hier soir Itachi !

-'Z'êtes tous les deux des boulets les gars … Boire à un moment pareil...

-On sait, on sait. Répondirent les deux en cœur.

-Bon. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On doit retourner à Konoha le plus vite possible.

-Mais Zabuza ...

-Vous l'avez choppé et vous avez perdu, point barre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord il faut continuer à le chercher !!! »

À la dernière phrase, le ton de la benjamine Uchiwa était monté. Elle s'énervait et son frère l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Comment pouvait-il leur ordonner de renter alors que la cible courait toujours ?

« Haku, Itachi a raison... T'es pas en état et Sakura non plus...

-On le choppera une autre fois mais pas maintenant; de plus je pense que Kakashi a dû s'en occuper.

-Et bien, quel flop pour ma première mission Anbu... »

Compatissant Shisui lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Pour moi, ça a été autant la galère... Kakashi est un pro j'ai rien pu faire à part me faire sauver... »

Le ricanement d'Itachi flotta quelques instants dans l'air et un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Haku...

Décidément, il n'y avait que Shisui pour remettre de l'ordre dans les ambiances lourdes et pesantes créées par les joutes verbales de ses deux coéquipiers. Un jeune homme se rapprocha de la table et dit :

« Mais ! Je te connais toi... La dernière fois j'tai vu avec ta copine aux cheveux roses ?

-Hey… on ne t'a pas causé, alors va voir ailleurs si on y est !

-C'est bon calme-toi mon vieux... Je ne fais que lui parler, alors, tu fais toujours quelque chose cette après midi ?

Un mot de trop... Un geste...

Shisui s'était emporté et le gêneur s'était retrouvé dans le décor une fois de plus. Haku se leva précipitamment et prit Shisui par les épaules pour le réprimander.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas attraper et partit dans la chambre sous le regard énervé d'Haku et blasé d'Itachi qui semblait toujours en train de décuver …

Le voyant ainsi partir, la jeune femme décida de pas lui adresser la parole jusqu'à qu'elle ait obtenu des excuses, elle se leva soigna le gêneur et lui conseilla de ne plus s'y risquer à partir de maintenant. Une fois l'affaire close auprès des parents de la victime, Haku repartit s'asseoir et fut accueillit par Itachi qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu sais, quand on est jaloux, on ne se contrôle pas Haku !

-Tu veux dire que si ça avait été Sakura à ma place, tu lui en aurais aussi décollé une ? »

Une jolie teinte rouge Itachi colora le visage d'Itachi et quelques ricanement sortirent de la bouche d'Haku.

« Là n'est pas la question, mais bon … Il me semble que, au lieu de vous tourner autour depuis la nuit des temps vous feriez mieux de...

-Baiser ? »

Teinte cramoisie pour Itachi et éclatement de rire pour Haku.

« Haku tu sais que t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets ?

-J'adore te faire enrager grand frère. Désolée.

-Donc ? Je disais... Pourquoi vous vous comportez pas en adulte et que vous... Enfin que ... Tu vois toi et lui ... Bref, tu vois… dit Itachi avec un air gêné.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on est de la même famille ..

-C'est n'importe quoi .. Vous êtes même pas relié par le sang. À mon avis, ce qui le retient c'est qu'il pense que t'es amoureuse de moi.

-Ce qui n'est plus d'actualité nous le savons très bien tous les deux ...

-Ouais.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais quand est-ce que tu te déclares à Saki ?

-Jamais, elle a un mec dans son village.

-Négatif , elle est libre comme le vent !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Je sais ce que l'on me dit c'est tout !

-N'importe quoi… »

Ils rigolèrent puis voyant l'heure, décidèrent de remonter dans la chambre pour y réveiller les derniers membres de l'équipe.

Elle ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et :

**-Bon les jeunes on n'a pas tout notre temps je veux qu'on lève le camp dans…**

C'est derniers mots se perdirent car lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de surprendre les deux coéquipiers dans une position assez suggestive. Shisui était visiblement sur Sakura en serviette qui le tenait par le T-shirt.

« Visiblement on dérange. »constata Haku

Haku referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, laissa un regard à Itachi qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Itachi ricana amèrement et dit :

« Jalouse ?

-Parles pour toi, baka !

-Mais non !

-Menteur .. T'es jaloux !!

-Mais non, j'te dis !!

-T'es jalouuuuux !!! J.A.L.O.U.X !

-C'est bon merde, tu m'énerves .. on va pas s'engueuler pour ça tout de même ..

-Mouais .. Bon tu viens ? Vu qu'ils sont occupés, tu vas devoir me remettre l'épaule en place tout seul comme un grand.

-Hm. »

Ils redescendirent à l'étage inférieur et s'isolèrent dans une pièce.

« Mais, je te connais toi .. La dernière fois, j'tai pas vu avec ta copine aux cheveux roses ? »

_Hein ? Ta copine aux cheveux roses ? Il doit parlé de Sakura ... D'où il lui parle comme ça ce cn_

« Hey !On t'a pas causé alors va voir ailleurs si on y est… »

_Allez encaisses et viens pas broncher mon vieux, je suis pas d'humeur après une cuite !_

« C'est bon, calmes-toi mon vieux . Je ne fais que lui parler, alors dis tu fais toujours quelque chose cette après midi ?»

_Désolé, mais là, c'est trop, demandes-la aussi en mariage devant moi !_

Il se leva alors et lui colla une droite, histoire de lui apprendre la politesse made in Uchiwa.

Il était prêt à aller plus loin mais fut stoppé par Haku qui semblait énervée.ça se voyait dans sa façon de le regarder …

_Et puis merde !_

_-----------------_

_La scène se passe lorsque Shusui_

_remonte dans la chambre après_

_avoir frapper le mec de l'hôtel._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le réprimander et remonta dans la chambre la laissant ainsi avec son frère. Dans la chambre tout était calme. Sakura dormait encore, il se rapprocha d'elle et la secoua gentiment.

« Lèves-toi Sakura!

-Hm ...

-Allez demoiselle la marmotte !

-Hmmm…. !

-Sakura réveilles-toi !! Itachi est en train d'embrasser Haku !

-NANI ??? »

Il se doutait bien que sa blague marcherait.

« Je disais donc .. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il est temps de se lever très chère ..

-Ta blague était pourrie ...

-J'y peux rien, il paraît que c'est génétique, mais en même temps, ça à marché !

-Pfff …»

Sakura se leva non sans se plaindre et alla se doucher. Pendant ce temps, il s'occupait des bagages.

« Shisui !! Envoies-moi mon sac s'il te plaît !!

-Hm…ouais c'est le rose ?

-À ton avis ? » répondit-elle sur un ton ironique

Je lui passait le sac à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

« Merci.

-De rien...

-Heu, est-ce que t'as des bandes dans ton sac ? Histoire que je refasse mon bandage.

-Ahh …ouais, attends !

-Laisses, je sors il n'y a pas ce que je veux dans le sac !

-Hm »

Un peu rouge Sakura sortit de la pièce vêtue seulement de sa serviette qu'elle avait coincée au niveau des aisselles. Son ami rougit en la voyant si peu habillée.

« Pas de commentaires hein ?!

-Hm hm… tu voulais quoi ?

-Que tu me refasses mon bandage dans le dos s'il te plait

-Bien sur mets-toi sur le lit ce sera plus simple »

Il chercha dans son sac ce qu'il leur restait du matériel médical et se plaça devant elle, commençant à désinfecter les plaies pour pouvoir y appliquer les bandes. Mais, alors qu il lui serrait le bandage, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête

« Désolé mais .. C'est un réflexe

-Non non, c'est pas grave c'est de ma faute mais bon j'y peux rien .. T'as qu'a massacrer mon

T-shirt pour te calmer les nerfs si tu veux !

-Ok. »

L'opération reprit son cours et l'adolescent sentait que son pauvre T-shirt n'y survivrait pas. Il tendit la main vers le sac pour y récupérer une autre bande quand…

SLAM !

Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur Sakura.

« Merde ! Désolé Sakura-chan !!!

-Dépêches-toi de te lever avant que je ne déchire ton maillot.

**-Bon les jeunes on n'a pas tout notre temps je veux qu'on lève le camp dans …»**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent…

… Et Re-merde ..

Itachi et Haku regardèrent visiblement leurs deux amis d'un drôle d'air, ils avaient l'air mécontent pour Itachi et énervée pour Haku, et il ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de s'expliquer que la jeune femme claqua la porte avec un « visiblement on dérange »

Shisui se releva prestement et s'excusa auprès de Sakura :

« Je suis désolé !Vraiment, Désolé .. Ils vont encore s'imaginer des trucs ...

-Genre ?

-Genre qu'on .. En fin que .. Bref, tu vois !

-Heu, non pas vraiment…»

Elle le fit marcher et il prit une teinte assez cramoisie ce qui la fit rire.

« Tu sais, Itachi il tient beaucoup à toi .. Et puis j'ai pas envie de me mettre entre vous deux et ..

-Et t'as pas envie qu'Haku se fasse de fausses idées…

-Ouais aussi mais .. HEIN, DE QUOI ?

-Pff… même pas fichu de reconnaître que Haku te plaît quand t'es sobre ..

-Comment ça, quand je suis sobre ?

-Bah… tu me l'avais dit quand tu étais saoule et là, c'est magique tu dis plus rien !! C'est lâche tu sais ..

-Je suis pas lâche c'est juste que ..

-Que Haku est raide dingue de toi et que c'est réciproque mais que vous êtes tellement orgueilleux qu'aucun des deux n'osent le dire à l'autre.

-..

-Bon allez, arrêtes de bouder et bouges-toi !! Vas la voir et dis-lui ce que tu penses !! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction venant de Shisui, la jeune femme lui prit la main le poussa vers le couloir et ferma la porte.

« Je ne t'ouvrirais pas avant que tu sois allé t'expliquer avec elle Shuisui. »

Elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les marches à tout vitesse et espérait que se soit son ami. Elle sourit et…

On toqua à la porte.

« Shisui, je t'ai dit que…

-C'est pas Shisui, c'est le service.

-Attendez, j'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec horreur que c'était l'un des deux garçon qu'Haku avait envoyé dans le décor la veille. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle...

« Heu, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non, je suis juste là pour m'occuper de la salle de bain.

-?

-Il y a une fuite au robinet d'eau froide tu n'as pas vu ?

-Ah bon ? Non j'avais pas remarqué »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra. Elle l'entendait trifouiller alors qu'elle ramassait et rassemblait ses affaires dans la chambre.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la salle de bain.

« Je peux entrer ? »

_Bon, pas de répons,e je vais prendre ça pour oui .._

La salle de bain était séparée en deux parties : la première dans l'entrée où se trouvent deux lavabos avec des glaces et l'arrière avec une douche et une baignoire. Les deux parties étaient séparées par un mur laissant pour seul passage une petite faille.

Sakura aperçut son sac près du lavabo, elle se pencha donc pour le récupérer quand elle sentit un léger picotement au niveau de la nuque puis une main se posa sur ses yeux pendant qu'une autre la bloquait.

« Ta maman ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas ouvrir aux inconnus ? »

La main descendit peu à peu de ses yeux à sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ..

_LÂCHE-MOI !!_

Elle essaya de se dégager mais l'homme la tenait fermement et même avec sa force herculéenne elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des larmes lui montèrent au yeux ...

Comment pouvait elle être aussi faible?

Elle ferma les yeux en maudissant sa propre faiblesse.

Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole Sakura-chan et tu le sais. Je ferais revenir Sasuke-kun, de gré ou de force. Toi en échange, promets-moi de ne rien faire d'imprudent ..

Rien d'imprudent ? Né Naruto-Kun .. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

T'as fait beaucoup de progrès avec la vieille dit-donc Sakura-chan !!

Et alors à quoi me sert ma force si je ne sais comment l'utiliser ?

Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donné .. JAMAIS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS !!!

.. Ne jamais abandonner

_Naruto-Kun .. Tu as entièrement raison .._

Elle réfléchit alors à toute vitesse, ne pouvant utiliser ses bras que pouvait elle faire ?

La mains continuait de se balader sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mordit violemment celle qui tenait sa bouche.

**« LACHES-MOI !**

**-Mais tu vas la fermer ?!!! »**

Il se reprit vite et la claqua, l'envoyant ainsi au sol encore sous l'emprise du paralysant. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, recommençant à la toucher.

« Sakura ? »

Mais c'est ..

« Itachi ! »

Itachi entra dans la pièce sans vraiment comprendre mais ..

-Qu'est-ce que …

Mais quand il vit Sakura a moitié dévêtue et en larmes son sang ne fit qu'un tour

Il prit violemment l'intrus par le col et le plaqua contre le mur ...

Il le frappa alors sans retenir ses coups ...

Par terre, Sakura était encore choquée et ne réagissait toujours pas...


	7. Jurele

Titre : Empêche-moi

Auteur : Llewela

Mail : Philoishome at hotmail . Com

Résumé : Réponse au défis proposé par Manolita-san  
Partie I : Voyage dans le passé, Sakura est envoyée une dizaine d'années en arrière et y rencontre Itachi ainsi que le reste de la famille Uchiwa.  
Sakura/Itachi et d'autres ...

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ... Les personnages rajoutés à la suite appartiennent aux personnes qui me les ont proposés donc pas touche non plus.

Nb : Cette histoire comportera trois parties, celle où Sakura est dans le passé (environ une dizaine de chapitres ...) son retour (encore une dizaine de chapitres ...) et enfin le fin mot de l'histoire (encore une dizaine de chapitre ...)  
Pour le moment j'ai écrit (et publié sur un autre site) la première version des 20 premiers chapitres et donc les poste au fur et à mesure que je les ai recorrigé ici.  
Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas axée seulement sur Sakura mais aussi sur d'autres personnages.

* * *

_« Itachi ! »_

_Itachi entra dans la pièce sans vraiment comprendre mais .._

_-Qu'est-ce que …_

_Mais quand il vit Sakura a moitié dévêtue et en larmes son sang ne fit qu'un tour_

_Il prit violemment l'intrus par le col et le plaqua contre le mur ..._

_Il le frappa alors sans retenir ses coups ..._

_Par terre, Sakura était encore choquée et ne réagissait toujours pas..._

Pendant ce temps, Shisui et Haku se dirigeaient vers la chambre, main dans la main.

« Elle t'avait mis à la porte? Sacrée Sakura! »

Après avoir annoncé leur arrivée à la cantonade, ils entrèrent dans la pièce mais ne virent que ni Itachi, ni Sakura ne s'y trouvaient. Seule La porte de la salle de bain, entrouverte, pouvait laisser croire la présence de quelqu'un.

« Non, ils ne sont tout de même pas en train de ..

-Shisui! Le coupa sèchement sa petite amie »

Ignorant la dernière blague de son petit ami, elle entra dans la pièce et y découvrit avec un horreur un Itachi hors de lui qui frappait à mort un des deux jeunes hommes qui les avaient abordé à l'entrée du village. La jeune ninja aux cheveux rose, était assise sur les fesses, par terre, tremblante. Le sang de Shisui ne fit qu'un tour, et il se précipita sur son cousin pour le calmer pendant que sa petite amie s'occupait de Sakura.

« Calme-toi Itachi! Stop! »

Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, il du l'assommer d'un coup nec et précis sur la nuque puis l'appuya contre le mur. Il prit l'autre homme par le col et le passa à Haku, qui fit quelques signes, murmurant une technique puis le mit hors de la chambre. Shisui, furieux secouait Itachi comme un prunier en lui hurlant dessus.

« T'aurais pas du t'énerver comme ça Itachi, on est censé être discrets! Tu m'entends?

-Mais

-PAS DE MAIS ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te gronde, tu te tais et écoutes. Bien donc. Tu n'avais pas à le battre autant quelque soit sa faute .. Imagine un peu, qu'es-ce qu'on aurait fait si Haku n'avait pas pu laisser son jutsu pour lui falsifier la mémoire?

-Mais enfin, il allait la

-Je m'en doute bien mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes sentiments amoureux .. Mrde c'est pas compliqué

-Je ne suis pas

-Mais oui mais oui ..

-Si je te le dis !!

-Si ce n'était pas de la jalousie alors c'était quoi ? »

La remarque mesquine de sa soeur venait de couper l'anbu. Il se dégagea de son cousin et grogna. Le visage d'Haku se détendit légèrement, et elle se tourna vers son petit ami

« En même temps, pour une fois qu'Itachi expose ses sentiments si clairement .. On peut pas lui en vouloir non ?

-'Men fou même si il est amoureux et que quand on est amoureux on ne se contrôle pas, n'es-ce pas monsieur Uchiwa, il aurait du s'arrêter tout seul; point barre.

-MAIS JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX

-Si!

-Non!»

Ahh ils étaient beaux les ninjas de Konoha .. À se disputer comme des gamins pour une histoire de chiffons.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Sakura ne se réveilla qu'à la tombée de la nuit, mangea puis repartit se coucher sous les ordres d' Haku, qui commençait à en avoir ral-le-bol de jouer aux infirmières. Malheureusement pour eux .. La nuit fut assez agitée ! En effet, Itachi tenait absolument à ce qu'ils soient lendemain soir au plus tard à Konoha faute de quoi il pèterai un câble ..

_Et ouais pauvre chou il est déjà attendu pour une mission suivante .._ pensaient amusés ses deux amis.

« C'est ça d'être un anbu précoce de renommé international

-Redis encore une fois que je suis précoce quelque soit le sujet et je t'étripe, cousin ou pas. »

Regard noir made-in-Uchiwa. Ce qui était sur, c'était que de tous, Itachi pouvait être le plus intimidant s'il le voulait. Shisui lui glissa à voix que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à faire tomber Sakura dans ses bras. Furieux, il quitta la pièce après avoir claqué la porte sous les ricanements ..

_Il n'y a pas a dire .. Le pauvre, on le faisait vraiment tourner en bourrique. En même temps, on peut rester la consience tranquille, pensant trèèèèèès fort qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour les rapprocher._

Haku s'approcha délicatement de son petit ami, et l'embrassa en lui murmurant dans un soupir :

« On peut vraiment rien faire de plus ? »

_**Hein ? De quoi elle me parle ??**_

Le jeune homme prit alors une belle couleur rouge tomate et se mit à bégayer complètement gêné par les propos tenues. Elle éclata alors de rire

« Voyons qu'es-ce que tu vas imaginer .. Je parlais de .. Arrête de me regarder comme ça pervers !! Je parlais de Sakura et Itachi

-Bah .. Comment ça pervers .. Tu vas voir si je suis pervers !! »

Sen suivit une bataille de calin et chatouille infantile dura jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires tombèrent de leurs chaises lourdement. L'hilarité général les prit.

Il se mit en position de force vis à vis d'elle, bloquant ses poignets avec ses mains et tenant fermement son bassin entre ses genoux. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres il dit

« Alors mademoiselle .. On déclare forfait ? »

_Héhé j'ai gagné :D_

Elle lui sourit à son tour en guise de réponse, il relâcha donc peu à peu ses bras et pris acquisition de ses lèvres, ses mains commençant à se balader naturellement sous son T-shirt. Elle approfondit le contact en nouant ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque ..

Il se détendit totalement et tomba de tout son poids sur elle .. Alors que tout en l'embrassant, elle le fit basculer pour inverser les positions et mit un léger coup bien placé .. Il retint entre ses dents une violente exclamation de douleur

« Alors qui a gagné ? »

Elle se releva, un sourire dominateur sur les lèvres, l'embrassa une dernière et sortit de la pièce en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle rattrape Itachi pour lui parler du voyage du lendemain.

_Rhaaa .. Ces femmes. _

À ce moment là, les yeux de Sakura commençaient à papillonner. Elle entendit vaguement la porte se claquer sous quelques ricanements féminin. Elle choisit ce moment pour quitter son lit de malade et sortir de la pièce à son tour, passant par la fenêtre qui était entrouverte.

Elle marchait silencieusement, sous la pleine lune, dans le jardin quand elle aperçu Itachi, assit en tailleur sur le ponton du petit lac. Le souffle court, il semblait avoir couru un marathon, son regard absent fixait les étoiles d'un air mélancolique. Il lui apparut comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu ou remarqué, la tension froide et sadique qu'elle lui connaissait semblait avoir disparu. Il était comme n'importe lequel de ses anciens camarades, avec du charme en plus.

Oui, après un instant de réflexion, elle s'avoua qu'Itachi Uchiwa était beau. Il était suffisamment à l'ouest pour ne pas remarquer la présence de sa coéquipière qui se rapprocha pas à pas et lui mit ses mains gelées sur les yeux.

Il semblait tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne sentit pas la présence de la jeune femme, ni ses mains glacées se poser délicatement sur ses yeux.

« Qui ? »

Sous ses doigts, elle le perçut ses traits se tendre sous la surprise, puis se relâcher. Il avait du deviner qui elle était. Il s'accorda même un léger sourire et appuya son dos sur le torse de Sakura, tout doucement. Les gouttes de pluie se mirent à ricocher sur leurs visages mais il n'y prêtèrent attention, seul ce moment unique comptait à leur yeux.

Un sentiment de plénitude les envahit tous les deux; posés au calme, ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se rende compte que son amie s'était assoupie.

La lune, le lac et surtout ce silence magique n'avaient fait qu'augmenter l'atmosphère allégeante de la soirée; il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la borda pour finalement s'endormir au pied sur lit, le dos contre le mur.

Shisui, laissé en plan par Haku commençait a se sentir un peu seul et s'ennuyait à mourir.

_Pff je m'emmerde puissance mille .. _

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les jardins de l'auberge, espérant y trouver Haku ou Itachi.

Il marchait silencieusement dans l'obscurité quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer doucement.

« Dis .. T'es toujours fâché ? »

Il soupira et eut un petit sourire

« Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant à ce point »

Elle resserra son étreinte et appuya sa tête contre le dos du jeune homme. La pluie commença alors à tomber .. Douce et calme, elle les lavait de leurs doutes.

Quand elle sentit les gouttes lui frôler le corps, elle gloussa sous l'effet de la surprise et commença à chatouiller son partenaire une nouvelle fois encore.

« Alors besoin d'une revanche ? »

Il se retourna, enleva sa veste et la lui mit de façon à lui protéger le haut de son corps. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front il se recula et lui dit

« Peut être mais pas ici .. »

Haku fut la première à se lever le lendemain. L'orage avait fait pas mal de dégâts pendant la nuit et surtout beaucoup de bruit. Mais quelque part, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Une raison de plus pour rester proche de son petit ami.

Elle se sentait encore trop faible à son goût mais il fallait qu'ils aient rejoint leur village d'ici la tombée de la nuit. Quand les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition, elle décida qu'il était temps de réveiller ses compagnons.

Shisui, dormait encore dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, elle le secoua légèrement et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter un bonjour à sa manière puis se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupaient Sakura et Itachi.

Elle y découvrit un spécial des plus attendrissant. Son frère s 'était endormis assis contre le mur à coté de lit de Sakura pour pouvoir la surveiller et Sakura l'avait rejoint en se calant entre ses jambes dans son sommeil. Souriant intérieurement, la jeune femme préféra refermer la porte le plus délicatement possible, et les laisser à leur sommeil réparateur. Ils l'avaient mérité.

Elle se re dirigea vers son lit mais, son compagnon l'avait déjà quitté. Elle alla alors dans la salle de bain, où elle entendait couler l'eau.

Son premier arrêt fut devant la glace...

Elle regarda avec pitié ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches puis se dis, avec un humour, qu'ils allaient de toute manière vite repousser.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur la douche ..

_Pourquoi pas .._ Furent les seuls mots qui me vint à l'esprit. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit dans la petite partie étroite de la pièce, en souriant.

« Rhaa! Qui a ouvert la porte on gèle !! »

Elle referma alors délicatement la porte suite aux demandes appuyées de son compagnon et s'approcha de lui félinement, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Alors cette revanche? »

Elle eut pour seule et unique réponse un baiser des plus fougueux.

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'autre chambre, Itachi ouvrait les yeux difficilement. Il sentait comme un poids sur le torse et lorsqu'il y posa son regard, il vit Sakura, endormie. Petit soupir de soulagement, puis il se remit en quête du sommeil.

_Heu minute .. Qu'est-ce que fait Sakura, parterre à dormir sur moi, alors que je viens que je l'ai couchée dans le lit hier soir? Et puis, pourquoi je suis dans sa chambre._

Il pensa peut être trop fort, ou alors il du bouger, car Sakura se réveilla, mais sans vraiment remarquer sa présence, et plus précisément, le lieu où elle avait dormit. Elle s'étira comme un chat, et quand son bras entra en contact avec mon corps elle comprit enfin, ce qu'elle faisait à terre. Elle prit alors une couleur rouge prononcée et lui fit un petit sourire.

« euh .. Bonjour »

Une telle simplicité d'esprit le fit rire. Il pencha son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonjour Sakura »

Les rougeurs de son visages s'accentuèrent, et elle ria nerveusement. Ils se levèrent, gênés, l'un comme l'autre et descendirent prendre le déjeuner, leurs sacs sur le dos, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Haku.

« Bien dormis tout le monde? »

Elle acquiecsa doucement, puis les regarda pendant quelques instants pour enfin exploser de rires. Regards interrogatifs auxquels elle ne répondu que d'un simple signe de tête.

« Laissez, c'est rien. Au fait Sakura j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal dormi par terre ? »

La concernée manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé, alors que son amie repartait pour une crise de fou rire. Le garçon lui, prit un légère teinte prononcée tout en retenant une exclamation.

« Je suis toujours la première levée tu sais, Sakura.

-Et jamais la première couchée. Compléta Shisui en arrivant. »

Il s'assit en silence à coté de son cousin après avoir embrassé sa petite amie et nous reprîmes la conversation mais avec un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux : le retour au village.

« Pff .. C'est rasant. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Lança blasé le cadet

-Le voilà qui devient féniant en plus de bête maintenant. Vraiment, pas de chance pour toi ma soeur.

-Je ne te permets cousin.

-Je me permets tout seul.

-T'as si peu envie de retourner à Konoha ?

-C'est pas que sa me gène mais bon .. Je vois déjà le vieux nous faire ses commentaires et nous renvoyer je ne sais ou pour une mission suicide. »

L'ainé eut un vrai sourire et conclua par un « c'est ça d'être ninja ».

« Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à deserter, lui répondit son ami l'air dramatique. Tu me suivrais Haku?

-Rêve .. »

Et ils éclatèrent tout les trois de rire. Sakura fit un léger sourire, crispé, puis se leva de la table en s'excusant.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Questiona Shisui, perplexe »

Les deux autres haussèrent des épaules puis Itachi se leva et la rejoignit.

Haku tentait de boucler les bagages mais son sac ne semblait pas être de son avis et refusait énergiquement de se laisser fermer. Son petit ami sourit et se me plaça derrière elle, fit passer ses mains jusqu'au dit-sac en passant par ses hanches et le ferma à sa place.

« Plus simple à deux ? »

Elle soupira, ses épaules tombèrent, elle s'écarta l'air grave.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Il se rendit compte de sa maladresse qui encore une fois l'avait blessé. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle s'excusa, après tout il n'y était pour rien.

« Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser .. C'est moi enchaîne les bourdes les unes après les autres aujourd'hui. Lui répondit il un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

-Et encore, si il n'y avait qu'aujourd'hui ! »

Légèrement vexe, il changea de cible et lui tourna le dos. Elle se pencha alors sur son épaule en gloussant.

« Ce que tu peux gamin quand tu veux.. On dirait un môme qui boude pour avoir son jouet.

-.. Sympa de m'enfoncer. »

Le ton était cassant mais il ne provoqua que l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Elle apparut brusquement devant lui, attrapa ses deux mains, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer ce qu'il faisais, et l'embrassa.. Puis reprit

« Donc je disais cher monsieur que malgré le fait que vous enchaîniez les bourdes les unes après les autres, je vous aime et que ce trait de votre caractère m'est très cher

-Pff !

-Par contre les Pff, Et Galère .. Ou encore merde et j'en passe sa tu peux en oublier quelques uns !

_-Rêve toujours … »_

Sur le pont, un jeune homme et une jeune femme se disputaient; le ton avait monté rapidement et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Mais les pleurs n'y faisaient rien.. Elle se retourna vivement, lui agrippa les deux bras:

« Itachi .. Promet-moi .. Jure-moi que jamais, tu ne trahiras Konoha ni déserteras; s'il te plait, ça peut te paraître stupide mais

-Je ..

-S'il te plait, jure le moi !!

Incomprise, elle tentât de partir mais il la retenait toujours par le bras; Lui voulait comprendre sa peine, sa réaction .. Voulait les partager avec elle ..

« Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon, laisse tomber.

-Mais si

-Non et NON TU NE PEUX PAS .. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous

- EXPLIQUE-MOI BON SANG ! »

Il repris plus calmement ..

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te tourmente à ce point ..s'il te plait

-Je suis désolée, j'irai m'excuser auprès de Shisui j'ai mal réagi c'est tout ..J'avais été nommé dans un équipe de trois genins pour mes débuts .. C'était tellement bizarre .. D'un coté, il y avait le dernier de la classe .. Un vrai cancre mais qui jurait à tour de bras qu'il deviendrai chef du village; de l'autre c'était le premier, le plus beau, mais le plus glacial.

Elle avait arrêter de pleurer et regardait le sol d'un air douloureux

« Et au milieu il y avait moi .. Une vrai cruche, mais bon passons. On a progressé tous les trois ensemble puis le petit génie a déserté le village à la recherche du pouvoir. On, enfin plutot, l'autre a essayé de le raisonner. Ils sont partis à six pour le convaincre, le raisonner.

Les pleurs revinrent hanté son visage

-Et moi ..moi la cruche je suis restée là-bas, espérant chaque jour les voir franchir la porte du village mais des deux un seul nous est revenu. Mais il n'était plus le même, je m'en suis toujours voulu à mort de n'avoir pas su les retenir. Je ne supporte pas qu'on parle du désertion .. Aussi futilement.

-Alors bien sur, voir Shisui blaguer la dessus t'a paru déplacé..

-Je sais, le coupa Sakura d'une voix hystérique, j'aurai pas du m'emporter comme ça mais ..

IL comprit la detresse qui habitait la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, la berçant de droite à gauche.

« Chut .. Je suis désolé pour lui. Sakura je te promet que tant que tu seras avec moi je ne trahirai en aucun cas Konoha ni tenterai de déserter le village ..

-Non ce

-Tant que tu seras avec moi je te le promet .. Je te donne ma parole d'honneur. »

Le débat se finit sur ces mots. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard la petite troupe était sur le chemin de sortie du petit village. Une fausse bonne humeur régnait. Les blagues de Shisui auxquelles juste Sakura et de temps en temps Itachi tenaient attention ..

Haku, elle, était plusieurs mètres devant eux et surveillait les alentours ..

Quand le voyage s'effectuait en petit groupe, elle prenait toujours la place d'éclaireur; ses talents en Genjustu et sa vitesse de réaction faisaient d'elle un très bon élément.

* * *

Je sais, je suis inexcusable pour le retard.

Cependant, quand je regarde l'équivalent de ce chapitre, et ce que j'en ai donné, je suis bien contente.

En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire.

Llewela


End file.
